Crimson Stars
by mcdinh
Summary: After the Signer/Dark Signer War, Crystal and her four childhood friends move to Neo Domino City and are preparing for the WRGP. So far, everything is peaceful...or is it? With new enemies and threats appearing, all Signers and their Star Guardians will have to combine their powers to stop them. However, what they don't know was that their tragic futures are about to happen...
1. Prologue

**Me: Well it's been a few weeks since I finished Crystallization, and I wanted to do the sequel of it. So here it is...CRIMSON STARS!**

**Crystal: I am just going to sit here and prepared for the worst.**

**Me: Oh c'mon. It's not that bad. Besides, it's going to be a loooooooong time for a dangerous twist to show up. Such as death scenes...and future temporal collapse.**

**Aoi: Do we really need to know?**

**Me: Mmm...not now really. I don't want to spoil things right now. But anyway, here's the prologue. Enjoy!**

**Crystal: Mcdinh doesn't own Yugioh 5Ds btw. But she does own us.**

**Prologue**

_Six months have passed since the Dark Signer incident. The city and the Satellite were finally connected by the Daedalus Bridge, ending the segregation between the two. Now, everything was in peace and all the people went back to their own daily lives. But what they don't expect was there was a new threat that is about to happen…_

* * *

><p>Just a while ago, there was an accident happening in the highway. And from the looks of it, it does not look pretty, for that the driver of the duel had ended up in a really nasty crash.<p>

Two members of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Sagiri Mikage and Tetsu Ushio, arrived at the scene just in time to see the body put into the bag and taken away by the ambulance. They looked in shocked to see the damage to the duel runner in the highway.

"Man. They weren't exaggerating about the damage after all," Ushio said as looked through the scene, "There was no way anyone can survive that."

"And according to the evidences, this person was in a turbo duel before this crash had happened," Mikage explained as she looked into the projected file, "Just what on earth cause this to happened?"

Just then, the two heard the engine roared behind, making them turn around in alert. There was a black duel runner, outlined in blue drove by and parked next to one of the Sector Security vehicle. Both Ushio and Mikage sighed in relief, as they recognized the rider, dressed in all black, outlined in blue.

The rider took off the helmet, revealing a long, jet black hair and feminine, ocean-blue eyes. She shook her head a bit to let her hair loose and looked up to meet the eyes of the two Sector Security members.

"Yo Yuna!" Ushio greeted as the young woman dismounted her duel runner, "You came here just in time to see this. There was an accident earlier that costs that turbo duelist's his life."

"So I heard," Yuna replied calmly as she examined the scene, "What's the story?"

Mikage stepped up and showed Yuna the projected file, "About an hour ago, the crash scene happened. This man was on a highway and somehow ended up in the crash and was later found dead right here in this scene. And from all the reports we received so far, this one has to be the worse."

Yuna nodded and sighed, "And I supposed this makes it the fifth one so far."

"Yep." Ushio answered.

"Do you mind if I scan the program from this man's duel runner?"

"Go right ahead."

The dark hair girl walked up to the damaged duel runner that was beyond repair and pulled out a mechanical rod that looked almost like a pen. The green light flashed at the motorcycle, and then the projected screen appeared, revealing some sort of a line graph. Yuna took time to examine the graph and nodded.

"I see," Yuna said, "This is the same thing that happened to the other four crashes."

"So what's your theory?" Ushio asked.

The dark hair girl stood up, "My theory is that whoever this person the victim encountered earlier has the ability to make the duel damage real."

Mikage glanced at the teenage girl in concern, "Do you think that this person could be a psychic duelist?"

"That could be a possibility, but I'm not so sure," Yuna replied, "But whoever is responsible for this will be a big threat to us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Somewhere on top of the monument, which was built above the bridge as the symbol of the reunion of Neo Domino City and Satellite, four mysterious figure looked down at the crash scene above without being notice. All four of them were wearing black riding suits with different color outlines: silver, blue, magenta, and red. All four of them were wearing masks that covered their faces, but only one of them was wearing a cape; that one being a man with red outline.

"So this is Neo Domino City," The one outlined in silver said, revealing to have a female voice. She looked to be about sixteen, "It seemed to be really peaceful here."

"Not for long though," A male voice said. He was the one outlined in midnight blue and looked to be no more than twelve years old, "It seems that Yliaster have made their moves already."

"Then it's about time that we do the same," A fourteen year old girl in black, outlined in magenta replied as she turned to the one outlined in red, "Isn't that right…Zero?"

"Yeah," An eighteen year old male outlined in red, now known as Zero, answered, "And we have to make sure that no one gets in our way…especially them."

Zero pulled out the projected screen for the rest of the group to see. In this projected files, there were profile lists of all the Signers and Crimson Star Guardians, the ones who saved the world from the Dark Signer incident.

**List of Signers:**

**Fudo Yusei**

**Jack Atlas**

**Crow Hogan**

**Izayoi Aki**

**Ruka Heartlily**

**List of Crimson Star Guardians:**

**Yumehara Crystal**

**Akiyama Aoi**

**Hitomi Akane**

**Tsukina Yuna**

**Yakumiro Eden**

"Hmm…so these are the people who have the powers of the Crimson Dragon. Nothing has change after all," The silver-clad girl said with interest, "Still, they can be a real threat to us."

"Indeed." Zero agreed, "But no need to worry. Because once we push pass by them, everything will be in our hands, especially our future."

**Crystal: *facepalms* Of course you would end it in suspense and cliffhanger.**

**Me: Hey, it's a prologue. What did you expect?**

**Crystal: Nothing.**

**Me: Hmm...I thought so. Anyway, that's the sequel. The next ****chapter will be in the usual Crystal's POV. R&R as always. Tell me how you like them! ;)**


	2. Ghost and the Silver Rider

**Author's note: And I'm back with the new chapter. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Six months had pass since the Dark Signer's defeat. About a week ago, the bridge was finally complete, bringing the Neo Domino City and Satellite together at last. So much had happened since then; main thing was that the tournament will be held for all Turbo Duelists. World Racing Grand Prix, also known as WRGP for short.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aoi, and I were preparing the engine for the upcoming event. And so far, we got everything in control…

BOOM!

…or not.

Jack just accelerated the test Duel Runner so much, that it overloaded and caused massive explosion in our garage. Black smoke filled out of our apartment, and slowly got up, coughing violently due to the smoke.

"Is everyone alright?" Yusei asked between coughs.

"Yeah, we're alright," Crow grinned as he got up from the ground.

"The duel runner on the other hand, not so much," Aoi point it out on the ground.

"How many engines did we destroyed this time?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. But apparently someone is at fault, and I am not going to say his name," Crow turned around and then coughed out, "_Jack_."

"What did you say?!" Jack bursted out from the rubbles of the duel runner and glared at the orange hair duelist, "You're the one who told me to max out!"

"Oh?" Crow made an exasperated gasped, "Since when did King Jack Atlas follows order from someone else? I was clearly testing your judgement!"

"What was that?!" Jack roared, "Are you trying to pick up a fight birdbrain?"

"Bring it on you…"

"Guys…GUYS!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at me.

"What in the world happened here?!" A voice shouted from above. We looked up to see an elderly woman at the entrance of the basement.

"That's what!" I pointed out to the two men.

"Oh crap…Zora," Crow muttered.

"That annoying old wench," Jack said. I whacked him on the side of the head for saying something disrespectful to her.

"Watch your mouth young men!" Zora yelled at the blonde, "Unless you want to be kicked out of the street, even considering what you just done here!"

"Wait! It was an accident! We're-"

"I don't want to here any excuses!" Zora cut off Jack's retort.

Yusei stepped in, "Sorry Zora. We all got carried away in the test."

"Ah Yusei, one or two failures is alright," Zora said, less aggravated this time, "Failures are a quickest route to success after all."

"Not if we keep making explosions all the time," Aoi quietly joked.

"I'll leave it off this time, but please be a bit more careful if you must," The landlord told the raven hair.

"Y-Yeah…" Yusei replied with a nod.

Suddenly, a siren was heard, and we went outside to check it out. There, we saw Tetsu Ushio emerged out of the car with Sagiri Mikage.

"Ah, security?! My apologies," Zora greeted them calmly, "We didn't mean to cause trouble."

Ushio laughed it off, "They failed again, huh? That's alright. We came here for an unrelated business."

"Oh? Is that so?" Zora said.

"We would like to speak to the five of you, if you don't mind." Mikage said.

We went inside the garage, and I quickly offered the two guest a drink, which they both declined politely. Then, Ushio started glancing at the duel runner that we attempted to build.

"So you five are still working on that?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to get the new engine for the Grand Prix in about a year or so," Yusei answered.

"Entries are in a three-man groups, after all," Crow said. I raised an eyebrow at him, "And/or women if you have Crystal in team. We need to get the engine done in time if we want to enter."

"I see." Ushio nodded understandingly, "But the tournament requires three people in a team. A fourth member can join as a sub. But technically there are five of you."

"We already knew that," Aoi said, "All five of us decided to split into two different teams."

"Yusei, Jack, and Crow are in one team. Aoi and I are in the other," I added, "Which leaves one more open spot for team two. But we haven't decided who will that be yet."

"Hmm, makes sense." Ushio said, "Wouldn't it be better if you buy the engines or have sponsors to help you?"

All five of us shook our heads.

"We think it would be better if we do this at our own hands," Yusei replied.

"Suit yourself then."

"What is it that you want from us, though?" Jack asked.

"You heard a rumor about 'Ghost'?" Ushio asked us.

"Ghost?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I heard about him," Crow suddenly spoke up, "He's the bastard who shows up every night, challenges you to a duel, and makes you crash, right?"

"Correct." Ushio replied, "And I also bet that you know how the new Speed World 2 works out."

"Who doesn't?" I asked, "Though, there are chances that other Turbo Duelists tend to crash each other out on purpose."

"The only problem is that 'how' is he doing it," Mikage said, "A regular turbo duel would never produce accidents that would hurt someone."

"Unless this 'Ghost' guy turned out to be a psychic duelist," Aoi pointed out.

"Mmm. Yuna thought the same thing, but she wasn't so sure about it yet," Mikage said.

"He could also be using some unlawful mean to this situation." Jack muttered.

"That would also be a case, Atlas-sama." The blue hair woman said.

"Are you trying to say that you want us to help you guys to catch this 'Ghost'?" Crow asked suspiciously.

"Exactly. So how about it?" Ushio offered.

"Well…I don't mind," Yusei said.

"Nope! Sorry, but we're too busy with the WRGP!" Crow interrupted, "So unless it's cancelled or something, we can't help you. So bye!"

Crow immediately shoved the two security officers out the door and shut it lock.

"And what was that all about, Crow?" I asked him almost angrily, "Ushio and Mikage-san were only asking us nicely to help them. And then you decided to throw them out like that? Besides, maybe we can help them take that Ghost down in jiffy."

"It's like what I told them, Crystal," Crow answered, "We got our hands full. And we won't be able to join the WRGP if one of us gets hurt."

"But it's definitely not a good idea to leave that situation to them alone," Aoi suddenly said, "Besides, one of them _will _get hurt if Ghost shows up again."

When he said the last sentence, Aoi's brown eyes started to become a bit hollow and golden brown. But then, they returned to normal color again, which certainly gave us bad chills in our spines.

"Anyway, it's probably too late to take back what we said," Yusei spoke out, "We should just get back to working on the engine."

After a moment of silence, we agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Crow was out for his delivery shift. Yusei and Aoi were still working on the engine from earlier. Jack was sitting on the couch, watching them from sidelines. I was in a kitchen, preparing dinner.

While in the middle of my cooking, I heard a fizzing somewhere in the living room. So I peeked out of the kitchen to take a look, only to find that Yusei's computer screen began to go fuzzy and Crow's face appeared on it.

_"__Guys, come quick! Ushio is in a hospital!"_ Crow shouted.

After turning off the stoves and some other equipments, we dashed out of the apartment and head to the hospital. By the time we got there, Crow and Mikage were in the hallway outside of the emergency room.

"Is it true that Ushio was attacked?" Jack asked, alert.

"Yes. He's heading to the emergency room right now," Mikage said with a worry look on her face.

Suddenly, a stretcher passed by with an injured Ushio on top.

"Ushio! What happened?!" Yusei asked.

Ushio lifted an eye opened and glanced at the raven hair, "Yusei…whatever you do…don't use Synchro on Ghost."

I blinked. Don't use Synchro? Why?

Then, he passed out, and we were forced to move away for the people to move Ushio to the operation room. Then, Jack turned to the blue hair women.

"Why did you let Ushio go after Ghost like that?" he asked sternly.

Mikage turned her head away in shame, "He didn't want to keep on relying on you five, so he offered himself as a bait. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've have stopped him."

* * *

><p>Back at the Poppo Time Garage…<p>

"Dammit! This is all my fault!" Crow shouted while punching a wall, "If only I had said that we'll cooperate with him, then he wouldn't…"

"Crow, that's enough!" Yusei told him, "What's done it done. Besides, the way Ghost beat Ushio down like this proves that he's a tough player."

"And that's why we can't just sit here just twiddling our thumbs!" Crow shouted. Yusei tossed Crow his helmet in response, and then geared himself up for a ride.

"And who says we're going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs? We're going after Ghost!" I said, straightening my fingerless gloves. Everyone agreed and pulled the tarps out of our own signature duel runners, including Aoi's which was dark blue outlined in silver and black and had various of designs of lightings he painted himself which looked pretty awesome.

We mounted on our duel runners and split ourselves up to look for the suspect. Then, it turned out that it took us a really long time to search for Ghost, because the sun was rising up at this moment. However, I got a call signal from my duel runner and turn it on, revealing Yusei's face on the screen.

"Guys, I just found Ghost!" He called over.

"Great! Where's he at?!" I heard Crow demanded.

"Near the Central Lane. I'm about to duel this guy right now!"

"Well good luck Yusei! We'll meet you there!" I told him.

The screen shut off. And while I was heading my way to where Yusei is, I felt a 'Whack!' near the side of my duel runner, causing me nearly lost control and swerve my runner back on track.

"Gah! What the heck?" I leaned down a little bit to see some sort of mini device on the frame. It started beeping and lighting on off receptively in red.

"I wouldn't try to take that out if I were you!" I heard someone shout. Just then, a black duel runner outlined in silver ran past by me, revealing the rider dressed in a black riding suit, outlined in silver. Judging by the voice I heard earlier, I could tell it's a female rider. Though, her helmet covers her whole face, so I couldn't tell what she really looked like.

"Yumehara Crystal, isn't it?" she asked.

I stared at her, suspiciously, "Yeah. So what if that's my name?"

"Interesting. Target on sight," she said. Then, she pointed her index finger at me, "Then I hereby challenge you to a duel."

Okay, that was random. Unless… "Are you involved with Ghost?"

"Ghost? Oh, that." she replied nonchalantly, "Not that I know of…"

"Then get out of the way! I don't have time for this right now!" I shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" The mysterious rider asked, "Because if you either run away or stop this duel runner, that device I tact to your duel runner will explode. Of course, if you lose this duel, then that device will still explode at this moment."

She pointed to the device on the frame, and I cursed quietly. Looks like I have no choice if my life is on the life.

"Fine. I don't know if you're responsible for this Ghost incident or not, but I'll accept this duel!" I told her. I quickly contacted my friends about the situation I'm in now and quickly pressed the button on my screen to bring out the speed world.

"Field Magic! Speed World 2, set on!"

The computer started scanning for the available duel lanes.

_"__Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot Standby. Awaiting Central Grid Official Authorization…Authorization Complete! All non-combat vehicles please leave the combat lane."_

"Here goes!" I shouted, "Riding Duel…"

"…ACCELERATION!"

**Crystal's LP: 4000 S.C. 0, Mysterious Rider's LP: 4000 S.C. 0**

"I'll take the first move. Draw!" The rider declared as she drew a card. "I'll summon Silver Luminous Core in defense mode!"

**Silver Luminous Core ATK 0, DEF 0 LV. 1**

A small tiny, silver cube appeared beside the mysterious rider. Obviously, it doesn't look strong. Then again, a weak monter like that probably means it has good effect.

"Then by sending it to the graveyard, I can Special summon two level four or lower monsters from my deck. "And I'll use it to bring out Silver Blaze Knight and Silver Mecha Wolf!" she continued.

**Silver Blaze Knight ATK 1400, DEF 2000 LV. 4**

**Silver Mecha Wolf ATK 1500, DEF 1000 LV. 4**

Then, the cube burst itself into dust, revealing a silver armor fiery knight nd a robotic wolf on the field.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" The rider finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I yelled.

**Crystal's S.C. 1, Mysterious Rider S.C. 1**

"I summon Moonlight Crystal Empress on the field!"

**Moonlight Crystal Empress ATK 1600, DEF 1300 LV. 4**

A women with blond hair and pink eyes appeared in white and pink clad and silver armor, holding up a crystallized sword and a shield. She had a crescent moon tiara on her forehead.

"Moonlight Crystal Empress, attack Silver Mecha Wolf!" I shouted. On cue, the empress leaps up and charged at the robotic wolf.

"Trap card, Negate Attack!" The rider flipped up the card and stopped my monster attack.

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!" I said.

"My turn! Draw!" The rider drew a card, and I think I heard her chuckled.

**Crystal's S.C. 2, Mysterious Rider S.C. 2**

"Hehehe…A bit early to draw this, but it seems that I can put it into good use. I play Speed Spell-Count up, which will let me send any number of cards into the graveyard and gain two speed counters for each one. For now, I'm only going to send one to the graveyard."

**Mysterious Rider S.C. 4**

As her counters went up, her duel runner sped up.

"Then by removing all four of my speed counters, I play a Ritual Speed Spell-Silver Millennium Chant!"

**Mysterious Rider S.C. 0**

What? A Ritual Speed Spell?! Not very many people use that these days even when it was created for turbo duel. Then, some kind of platform appeared below us, forming a silver flames around it.

"I'll release both Blaze Knight and Mecha Wolf to complete the ritual summon!" she declared, "Ancient huntress of a dark, cold night! Arise from the battlefield of the cold war! Ritual Summon! Now appear with your dark blade! Dark Star-Silver Warrioress!"

**Dark Star-Silver Warrioress ATK 2700, DEF 2000 LV. 8**

Then, the flame burst, revealing a pale skin woman, wearing a black and silver armor that has spikes over her breast plate. Her face was covered by the helmet, but she does have a really long silver hair and was holding a black sword that was emitting dark aura.

"What…the heck is that?" I asked.

"One of my aces that resembles the terror results of the cold war," she replied, "But never mind that! I'll have silver Warrioress attack your empress!"

The silver hair lady charged at Moonlight Crystal Empress with her sword.

"Activating Trap Card, Crystal Barrier, which will protect my monster and reduce the battle damage to zero as long as I have a monster on the field with the name Crystal!"

The purple light barrier appeared around the empress, completely block the Silver Warrioress attack.

"Hmph. When Silver Warrioress fails to destroy the monster, I can halve her attack points to inflict damage to you life points!" The rider fought back.

That was when the armor lady went straight to me and sliced me on my shoulder, causing blood to spill out. I screamed in pain and hold on to my shoulder protectively. Crap, this girl could possibly a psychic duelist.

**Crystal's LP: 2650**

"Surprise that I can create real damage to the duel?" she asked, "Trust me, I could do a lot worse than that Ghost person you talked about earlier."

I winced and glared at her, "Are you done yet?"

"Pretty much. I'll end my turn here."

"My turn! Draw!" I yelled.

**Crystal's S.C. 3, Mysterious Rider S.C. 1**

"I summon tuner monster, Crystal Lunar Rabbit on the field!"

**Crystal Lunar Rabbit ATK 500, DEF 200 LV. 3**

Suddenly, a tiny pink rabbit with red eyes, floppy ears appears. It had a purple Crescent Mark on it's head and an amethyst gem on it's chest.

"Now I tune my level 4 Moonlight Crystal Empress with my level 3 Crystal Lunar Rabbit!" The tiny rabbit moved its whisker a bit, before jumping up and turned into three rings, surrounding the empress who turned into four orbs, _"Shining jewels of the night, reveal your light! Synchro Summon! Shine, Sparkling Crystal Dragon!"_

**Sparkling Crystal Dragon ATK 2500, DEF 1800 LV. 7**

The light flashed, revealing a purple, crystallized dragon on the field. However, I failed to realized that the rider started scoffing.

"Hehe…I shouldn't have brought out a Synchro Monster in a first place," she said. Suddenly, two dark rings appeared and attached themselves to Sparkling Crystal Dragon. She let out a painful roar as dark electricity struck around her from the rings.

"Sparkling Crystal Dragon!" I cried out and glared at her, "What have you done to her?!"

"One of my Synchro Killer strategies!" The rider replied, "As long as Dark Star-Silver Warrioress is on the field, all Synchro Monster's attack and defense points will be reduce to zero. Plus, their effects are negated!"

**Sparkling Crystal Dragon ATK 0, DEF 0**

"Dang it!" I seethed through my teeth. I looked at my hand and my field. There was nothing I can do to reverse that, "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" she yelled.

**Crystal's S.C. 4, Mysterious Rider S.C. 2**

"I'll have Silver Warrioress attack your useless dragon! Too bad for you, because it will be an immediate loss!"

The female warrior slice my dragon, making her burst into the field.

"Activating Trap Card, Half-Shield, which will cut the battle damage from a monster in half!" I yelled.

**Crystal's LP: 1300**

"Hmph. You got yourself saved again. I end my turn then," The rider replied. Just then, a duel runner appeared behind us, and I immediately recognized the rider.

"Aoi! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I split myself up from the others to look for you, cuz I had a bad feeling that something bad had happened to you!" The blue hair psychic replied, "Crow and Jack are still with Yusei, who was still battling with Ghost now and…What the hell happened to your arm?!"

Aoi's eyes bulged out in alert, and I started wincing in pain just realizing the bleeding still there, "This happens when I was forced to duel with that woman there. It turned that she's a psychic duelist who can make duel damage real."

"What she said is correct!" The rider said, hearing out conversation. Then, she turned to the other psychic, "And I'm guessing that you're Akiyama Aoi? You even looked more pathetic than I thought."

Aoi raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you know my name and are you associated with Ghost there?"

"The first question is classified. As for the second question, I'll be honest and say that I'm not familiar with Ghost here," she said, "But if you don't want to believe me, then that's fine. I wasn't expecting you too. But for now, I'm planning on wiping your friend to the floor!"

"We'll see about that!" I closed my eyes and placed my two fingers on my deck. C'mon deck. Just for this one, please let this card appeared again. Suddenly, I felt the burning pain on my right arm, revealing the Crimson Star Guardian Mark through my sleeve. I swiftly drew a card, turned it a little, and smiled.

**Crystal's S.C. 5, Mysterious Rider S.C. 3**

"You came to me just in time. Thank you!" I glanced at the field again, "First I play Speed-Spell, Angel Baton! By removing four of my speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one to the graveyard!"

**Crystal's S.C. 1**

I quickly drew two more cards and sent one to the graveyard.

"The one I sent earlier was Crystal Spirit! She can be special summon from the graveyard once per turn!"

A transparent pale skin girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue gem on her chest appeared.

**Crystal Spirit ATK 900, DEF 1000 LV. 1**

"Then, by releasing Crystal Spirit, I tribute summon Crimson Jewel Priestess!"

**Crimson Jewel Priestess ATK 2000, DEF 2300 LV. 5**

A woman who looked a lot like me appeared in a ceremonial dress and jewels around her.

"By using her effect, I can bring back Sparkling Crystal Dragon from the graveyard!"

"Idiot! You do realize Silver Warrioress effect against Synchro Monsters!" The rider yelled.

I ignored her as my dragon appeared again. The darks rings surrounded her, reducing her attack and defense points to zero again.

**Sparkling Crystal Dragon ATK 0, DEF 0 LV. 7**

"I tune my level 7 Sparkling Crystal Dragon with my level 5 Crimson Jewel Priestess!" Seven orbs and five rings merged together. _"Ancient power of the Crimson Star, become the path the majestic light shines upon! Shine your shards of light through the life of the earth! Synchro Summon! Reveal your light, Crimson Jewel Dragon!"_

**Crimson Jewel Dragon ATK 4000, DEF 3800 LV. 12**

Out of the crimson light, the dragon that almost looks like Sparkling Crystal Dragon in previous appeared, only that she looked stronger, outlined in crimson, and had a star mark on her chest.

"So what if you just brought out a stronger monster?" The rider taunted, "It's still a Synchro, so the effect from my monster still applies!"

"Except that Crimson Jewel Dragon as the ability to negate all cards effect!" I told her, making her taken back, "Plus, as long as she remains in the field, all monsters on my opponents side will be reduced to zero!"

"What?!"

**Dark Star-Silver Warrioress ATK 0, DEF 0 LV. 8**

"End this now, Crimson Jewel Dragon! Shattered Crimson Shards!" I commanded.

Crimson Jewel Dragon flew up and send shards of shattered minerals at the dark monster, making her disappeared as well as dropping my opponent's life points to zero.

**Mysterious rider's LP: 0, Winner: Crystal**

The device on my duel runner detached itself and dropped to the ground. Steamed appeared out of her duel runner, and she was forced to pulled the brake. Aoi and I stopped behind her once she looked up. I could feel her glaring at me through her helmet.

"Hmph. You may have defeat me once, but I will come back and deal with you later! And that includes you tattoo boy, along with the other Signers and Guardians!" The rider declared.

"Then who are you and why are you after us?" I asked her.

"That's none of your concern!" She replied, "But as for who I am…you may call me_ Artemis_."

Artemis brought her own duel runner back to life again and sped away, leaving me and Aoi in the middle of the duel lane alone.

"Well the good news is that I picked up the bombing device that was attached to your duel runner earlier," Aoi told me.

"Yeah," I replied, somewhat satisfied.

"Though, what was that all about?" he asked.

"No idea," Suddenly, I felt the sharp pain on my bleeding shoulder and collapsed to the ground. Good thing was that Aoi caught me just in time.

"Hey, are you alright, Crystal?" Aoi asked.

"I…I'm fine," I said, "It's nothing to be worrying about."

"The hell it is," I heard him retort. Then, I saw grabbed his duel disk and placed a card on it. Then, a soothing green light appeared on my shoulder, making the wound a lot smaller. The bleeding slows down, the pain on my arm subsided, though it still felt a bit stiff and not much can be done. Instead, Aoi grabbed some bandages out of his duel runner and wrapped it around my arm.

"Here. It should be fine like this until we get back," he told me.

"Hopefully long enough until we meet the guys again," I smiled. "Anyway, thanks."

Suddenly, the phone started ring, coming out of Aoi's pocket. He quickly pulled it out, revealing the hologram face of Crow on it. He turned it on and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Aoi started speaking, "Yeah, I'm with Crystal now...She's fine, but her shoulder's injured, so we'll be heading back to get it treated...Huh...WHAT?!"

A long paused due to the shock on his face. "Alright...we'll be there. See ya, Crow."

Aoi turned off his cell phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Crow just called and said that Yusei had just defeated Ghost. But then he crashed and the Ghost turned out to be a robot," Aoi explained.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I exclaimed, "So you're saying that we've been chasing a robot for all this time?!"

"Apparently so," he replied, "Anyway, we got to get back to the garage and meet them there."

"Alright," I said in agreement, "So how do we...?"

"Speed Spell _Teleport_!" Aoi chanted, "Take us back to the garage!"

Much to my dismay, I was about to protest before the light hit us, and I began to feel dizzy from the effect of that card as soon as we hit the garage.

"Ugh! I _hate_ it when you used that! It gives me a headache!" I yelled at the blue hair psychic.

"...Sorry."

"There you two are! We're starting to get worry about you two here!" We turned around and saw Crow and Yusei behind us, along with Mikage.

"Sorry, another trouble occur," I told them, "Where's Jack?"

"Sleeping," Crow answered in disgust. Okay, no surpass there since we stayed up all night.

"Okay. So back to the topic of Ghost. You said that he was a robot all along."

"A Duel Bot to be precise," Mikage answered, "We used these to test them in order to capture the rouge Turbo Duelist."

"We got the program chip out to see if we can track the person who used it, but it turned out to be blank," Yusei added.

"Looks like someone hijacked and erased the memory chip before you took it out," Aoi point it out.

"Possibly."

"So what really happened to you when Yusei was battling ghost, Crystal?" Crow asked.

I sighed as I start explaining, "There was this mysterious person name Artemis who forced into a duel with her. Otherwise, she'll make my duel runner explode if I refuse to accept."

"Sheesh! Going as far as to do that?" Crow said.

"But the good news it that we got the bombing device that was attached to Crystal's Duel Runner," Aoi said as he showed everyone the device, "Perhaps you could use it to track her down."

Suddenly, smoked appeared from the device and exploded itself, causing Aoi to drop it and yelped. We looked down to see that the device was nothing but ashes.

"And we just lost our lead to find out who Artemis really is," I finally said.

"But this is the first time I heard about this. Do you think Artemis was associated with this Ghost person?" Mikage asked.

"I thought so too, at first. But she denies it for some reason," I told her, "Then again, I don't think her sudden appearance was really a coincidence."

"Then we better keep our head up for her and the other person who stole the robot," Yusei said, "They could be our new enemies."

'No kidding,' I thought. Though, this is only a beginning of our new threat.

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: Well isn't that just lovely. We got more new enemies along with Yliaster to deal with.**

**Me: Certainly. Anyway, the next chapter is just probably a filler for a good reason.**

**Crystal: ...Why?**

**Me: You'll see. R&R please.**


	3. The Day at the Academy

**Me: *sniff***

**Crystal:...What's wrong?**

**Me: *sniff* I'm trying to recover myself from crying at the last recent episode of Sword Art Online II...Spoiler Alert! Konno Yuuki died from AIDS! And she passes one of her strongest sword skills to Asuna! And all the players (including the ones from their team) came to support her till the end! What a sad, emotional way to die!**

**Crystal: *sniff* Oh dang it! Now you got me crying from hearing all this...**

**Me: Sorry. Anyway, let's got on with the chapter before I start the water works again. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds btw. I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful morning today, and I was strolling along the sidewalk, humming one of the Taylor Swift's songs that I loved so much. Believe it or not, I was heading straight to the Duel Academia.

Yeah, you heard right. I got enrolled to the Duel Academia...Actually, Zora was the one who got me to the Academia when she found out about my age, and said I should join there just to be more socialized with the students there. I was kinda against it at first, but after a few moments of thinking it over, I took the exam and passed it with flying colors. Which also helped me get automatically admitted to the school, so yeah...here I am.

But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I managed to make some new friends and old friends, whom I will get in a moment.

But the uniform...God, I hate them! It consisted of burgundy blazer, button down white shirt, a green tie, and a short black skirt. Mainly because, I had a hard time moving around freely in this skirt. Who created this school uniform crap, anyway?

"Crystal!" Someone called out.

I turned my head around and smiled, recognizing the person running up behind me. "Hey Aki! Good to see you!"

The Rose Duelist ran up and started panting as soon as she caught up to me. "Good to see you too. You're not on your duel runner today?"

I shook my head. "Nope! I had to take it easy because of my shoulder. Plus, the guys have to do some fine tuning on it."

"I see," Aki nodded and walked with me to school, "Are you doing okay so far?"

"Yeah. No worries," I told her, "A little stiff, but I'm okay."

"Aki nee-san! Crystal!"

We looked up to see a familiar teal hair twins waving at us excitedly. We waved back and ran up to them.

"Rua! Ruka! Morning!" we both called out. Ruka turned to us excitedly.

"Aki-san. I heard you're in top in your class again today. Is that true?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure is," Aki replied modestly.

"What about you Crystal?"

"I'm in top five," I replied.

"Whoa, really?! That's a new record!" Rua shouted, "Last time I heard was that you were in the top eight."

"Looks like you're adapting here pretty quickly," Aki told me.

"It's not a big deal. I had to study a lot, that's why," I said.

"Alright! This time, I'll do my best to make it to the top as well!" Rua cheered. We laughed at his remarks. But that joyful moment was quickly interrupted.

"Well if it isn't the Satellite Street girl," Someone sneered.

"Oh lord. Here we go again," Aki sighed.

I twitched my left eye and turned around with my friends, only to see a girl around my age with curly light brunette hair with a white ribbon on top, which kinda reminds of a porcelain doll. Then, two more girls appeared behind her. One with short brown hair, the other with black hair.

"What do you want, Miyu?" I demanded.

"Still hanging around with the witch next to you?" Miyu mocked. Aki flinched from her remarks, but kept her fixated glare at her. Certainly one of things you should never call her, otherwise you will be facing with the wrath of her Black Rose Dragon.

"Again, what do you want?" I asked her again.

The brunette flicked her hair and smirked, "I just came to tell you that you sure cleaned up yourself this time, Yumehara. Though, you might need to considered putting some scented perfume on you. After all, you and your people came from the land of the dump."

"I dare you to say that again you ruthless doll!" I snapped.

She scoffed, "Very funny, Yumehara. Just wait until I wipe you on the floor with our duel today.

Then she walked off with her cronies. Aki glared back at her in disgust.

"I can't believe that she always picked on you like that."

I sighed, "I know. Trust me, she's worst than Ran. Ran may be a snob when it comes to dueling, but at least she never judge people from their appearance and their status."

"I think I can see why you hate her." Ruka commented. Her twin nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Later in class...<p>

"Moonlight Crystal Huntress, Attack her directly! Silver arrow!"

One of my monster shot her arrow at Miyu, who fell to the ground as soon as her life points went to zero.

**Crystal's LP: 3500, Miyu's LP: 0, Winner: Crystal.**

"And the winner is Yumehara Crystal!" A blonde hair male student, who act as a referee for this duel, exclaimed, bringing cheers from the stand. Suddenly, a door burst opened, revealing a man with long brown hair tied into a low pony tail wearing a dark suit and a glasses, whom I recognized as our teacher.

"Sorry I'm late class. Traffic was bad!" Mr. Suzuki apologized, "Were you guys waiting that long?"

"Not really," someone said, "We're having a good time watching Miyu getting her deck wiped out from Crystal again."

Everyone, except Miyu started laughing. She looked up and started puffing her cheeks in anger.

"Okay. Jokes aside, it's time to start class," The teacher said, "Today, we'll be learning about Tag-Team duels again. Only this time, I invited two volunteers from the upper class to demonstrate some more of the Tag Duels. Please come in."

The door swung opened, and my eyes widened in surprise as I recognize the familiar faces from the two students. One was a female, who had green hair, tied into a braid over her shoulder, and green eyes and was wearing glasses. The other was a male with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Kurozaki Bridget and Kimura Hayate are one of the best dual teams in Tag Dueling, and they will be showing us the real meaning of Tag Duels," Mr. Suzuki announced, "But first things first, we need two students in this class to go against them. Any volunteers?"

No one answered. No surprise there.

"Then I guess I'll have to pick. Let's see..." The teacher looked around the gym for a bit, "Why don't we have Izayoi Aki and Yumehara Crystal on the field?"

I gave a look to my burgundy hair friend, who only shrugged in reply and stepped down the stands along with me. We went to the duel field across from where Bridget and Hayate were and activated our duel disks.

"Alright. Are both teams ready?" Mr. Suzuki asked.

"Ready!" All four of us said and drew out our five cards. "DUEL!"

* * *

><p>The duel came to the end of the class, and I have to admit that with the although incompatible combination of Bridget's Naturia deck and Hayate's Scrap deck, they were really strong together. However, Aki and I managed to defeat them fair and square. If it weren't for Aki using her Black Rose Dragon and me using Sparkling Crystal Dragon combined, we would've been toast.<p>

I was about to head to my next class when all of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Crystal!" I turned around, only to see Bridget running up to me.

"Hey Bridget, long time no see." I greeted.

"I know, right? It's been a while since I saw you," she said, "I didn't know you attend this school until I saw you at the stand."

"Yeah...I just enrolled here couple weeks ago," I answered, "But I like it here a lot. So how are you and Hayate doing so far?"

"We're doing great!" Bridget exclaimed, "I'll be graduating soon, and my uncle just moved here few weeks ago and opened the mechanic shop. Plus, Hayate sometimes drops by and helps out, so we kinda got closer together."

I raised my eyebrow at her last statement and noticed her aura turning pink. "Bridget...are you perhaps dating Hayate, now?"

The Naturia Duelist began to blush deeply, "Um...yeah. For about a month..."

Oh...certainly didn't know about that. However, I smiled and patted my friend on the shoulder, "Well congratulations. I think you and Hayate make a great couple."

"T-Thanks," she said, "But enough about me. How are you doing so far?"

"I'm doing pretty well," I answered, "I moved into an apartment with a group of friends, and we were preparing for the WRGP. But then things got out of hand since that Ghost incident." I decided to leave out the part about Artemis for now.

"Wait. Is this 'Ghost' thing about this mysterious guy who crashed into turbo duelists?" Bridget asked with a bit of concern.

I nodded, "Yeah. According to Yusei, who dueled him yesterday, Ghost turned out to be a robot. Not only that, he uses a monster that can be use as the 'Synchro Killer' because this monster of his can absorbed Synchro Monsters and gain its attacks points."

"Well that's not good," she replied, "But Ghost or not, I'm sure you and your teammates will have the chance to win the WRGP."

"Thanks. But I still have a problem of my own, because I don't have a third team member in my team." True to that. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were in no doubt in one team. And Aoi and I were in the other team. We both could go as a two team party, but then that would be a disadvantage because we can only start with 8000 life points instead of 12000. But then the idea hit me, "Wait Bridget! Do you either you or Hayate want to participate in the WRGP with us? We still have room for the third party member."

Bridget shook her head, "I would love to Crystal, but I can't. I already got my hands full on some other stuff. And I'm sure Hayate wouldn't mind joining you guys, but just a clear warning, his deck wasn't suited for turbo duels."

My head slumped down in disappointment. "Oh bummer..."

Suddenly, she spoke again, "Oh! What about Akane? I haven't heard from her for a while, but I'm sure she still has her duel runner. Maybe you can ask her to be on her team."

"Hmm..." I hummed at Bridget's suggestion. I haven't asked Akane, yet. And I'm not sure if she wants to join due to being occupied in the orphanage. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. "I'll try asking her once I see her."

"Okay. Hope it goes out well." Bridget told me with a smile on her face. The warning bell rang, and we wave each other before heading to our next class.

* * *

><p>Few hours later...<p>

School ended, and I was one the way home with Rua and Ruka in towed, because they want to visit Yusei and the others in the apartment. Suddenly, we heard some voices behind us and turned around, only to find three students around the twins age running up to us. One of them I recognized was Tenpei, whom I saw from the Fortune Cup. The other two were less familiar to me, but according to the twins, I think their names are Bob and Patty.

"Hey guys! Are you going with Crystal to the garage?" Tenpei asked.

"Yep! You guys want to come along?" Rua asked.

"You bet!" Both Bob and Patty exclaimed.

"Hold it, Rua. I think we should ask Crystal if it's okay for our friends to come along," Ruka said to her brother, "It's also her place after all."

"It's fine, Ruka." I told her reassuringly before facing the other three kids, "As long as you guys behave, then I don't mind."

"YAY!"

Just then, another kid passed by us, and he has violet eyes and dark hair that was curved in a weird style that was really familiar. Ruka noticed him and waved.

"Oh. Hey Sly. We're gonna hang out at one of our friend's place. You want to come along?" Ruka asked politely.

"No thanks," The kid, who was now known as Sly, replied coldly, "I don't want to hang out with a group of annoying people."

Rua shouted the word "HEY!" in offense, before Sly walked off. I turned to Ruka, "Hey Ruka. Who is that kid? I don't think I see him around before."

"That's Sly. He's in our class and well...he's the kind of person who has a hard time getting along with people," Ruka answered.

Well that certainly explained his attitude, I thought. Although, his hairstyle is going to give a _certain _someone a bad nightmare.

A while later, we got to the Poppo Time Garage and noticed couple of white smokes coming from the inside. I tried to resist the urge to face palm. What did the guys do this time?

I head to the garage with kids beside me, and slammed the door opened, revealing the guys who screwed up the duel runner again and bunches of cards lying down on the ground.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" I shouted and looked at the ground, "Don't tell me you guys mess up again."

"Hate to say this, but yeah." Aoi admitted, "But it's only a minor error to the machine this time."

"Yusei!" The twins shouted and head downstairs to see the rest of the gangs.

"Hey Rua. Hey Ruka." The raven hair replied, "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing good," Ruka answered. "We just came by to visit."

"Wow! Is that a duel runner?!" I looked up to see Tenpei and the others head downstairs, looking at the Duel Runner that the guys were testing. They made some comments about how awesome it looks.

"Hey! Don't touch things without permission!" Jack yelled at them, and turned to me accusingly, "And you! Why did you invite these kids over?!"

I cross my arms and pouted, "C'mon Jack. They just want to see you guys. Besides, they promise to behave after all."

"Hey! Can we ride on your duel runners with you guys?" Bob asked.

"Pretty please?" Patty joined in.

"No." Jack replied. I smack him real hard on the head, "OW!"

"Of course you can!" Crow smiled, "But only if you help us pick the cards up."

Jack retorted and started the argument with Crow. The kids agreed and started gather the cards from the ground. I was about to head upstair when Yusei called out to me.

"Hey Crystal? Can you give us a hand with the engine again?" Yusei asked.

"Sure, but let me change first." I answered. Suddenly, I noticed Sly from earlier in front of the door, looking around the garage in curiosity. "Oh hey. It's you!"

Sly heard me, and started to get flustered. Rua began to notice his appearance and his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Hey! Why the heck is he here?"

Sly didn't say anything and was about to leave, only then to dragged back inside by the teal hair girl.

"Don't worry about my brother, Sly. Come on in." Ruka said before turning to everyone else, "Anyway, this is Sly. He's also in our class and also a good duelist."

Some of my childhood friends greeted him back, though he ended saying some cold things that literally send blizzards around the room. As the rest of the kids (including Sly) bend down to pick the rest of the cards, I headed back to my room, only to find Aoi frozen stiff while starring at Sly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"...This kid's hairstyle..." Aoi spoke while cringing, "Kinda reminds me of someone..."

...I thought he was going to say that.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Crow was out on the deliveries again. Jack was sitting down doing nothing (no surprise there). Yusei was working on the engine again, and Aoi and I were having a private conversation upstairs.<p>

"So you don't know anyone named Artemis back in the Arcadia Movement?" I asked him.

"Nope. Her name doesn't ring the bell." Aoi answered, "And with her face cover by that helmet, we're going to have a hard time finding out what she looks like. Besides, it's not like I pay any attention to other people in the Movement other than Aki."

"Go figures," I sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Oh well. It's not that I expect her to be in there anyway. I'm more worried about how are we going to deal with her if she shows up again."

"Yeah. And it looks like she could be as threatening as Ghost. I mean, their decks are made for 'Synchro Killers'," Aoi pointed out, "And I highly doubt Artemis's sudden appearance were a coincidence."

"You got any other proof for that?"

"...Nah. Not really. Let's just set that aside for now. You're saying that you found someone who could be in our team?" The blue hair psychic asked, changing the subject.

"Mmmhmm. I was thinking that Akane can join us, since she also have a Duel Runner. But I'm not sure if she wanted to participate or not." I told him.

"Well, it won't hurt to ask. Besides, we're visiting the orphanage in couple of days so this could be a good chance to see her." He suggested.

"Yeah. I was going to do that anyway," I said. "Soon, we're paying someone a visit."

**Me: And that's that. Yeah, you know the results from the poll that was up in my profile page so...**

**Crystal: Well, I guess it's a good way to end it for now.**

**Me: Yeah. Oh hey you readers out there! I'm cowriting with Shimmering-Sky with the Yugioh 5Ds and Sword Art Online crossover.**

**Crystal: YOU DID WHAT?!**

**Me: *grins mischievously* You heard me. We got you, the rest of the OCs, and the 5Ds casts to get stuck in the death online game.**

**Crystal: What the hell?! You can't do that!**

**Me: Too late...We just did. Anyway, it's called 'Crimson Blade Online', and it's on Shimmering-Sky's profile page, not mine. Go check it out, cuz I'm sure you will like it.**

**Crystal: *mutters* I won't.**

**Me: Ignore her. R&R as always. Oh, and Happy New Year! ;)**


	4. A Little Reunion

**Author's note: And it's back to this story. Not going to say much about this, but R&R please?**

**Chapter 3**

Couple days later, we were driving to Satellite to visit Martha and the others. But the real reason why we were going there was because there was an asteroid crater incident that occurred few days ago, and it may be related to Ghost, who came a little after that. So we decided to check on Saiga to see if he has any infos on it. By the time we got there, we were greeted by Martha and the kids.

"Hey little nerds! How's it going?" Crow greeted the kids whom he used to take care of with the big grin of his, "Did you guys behave while I was gone?"

"Yep!" They replied gleefully.

"We've been doing well on our studies everyday!" Ginga added with the other kids nodding in agreement.

Crow raised his eyebrow skeptically and playfully as he turned to the older woman, "Have these kids causing you troubles lately, Martha?"

"Not as much as you did when you were their age," Martha replied in a teasing manner. Crow flinched as everyone else started laughing at her statement. Suddenly, a small voice appeared behind Martha.

"Aoi nii-chan!" A small girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes sprung out of the orphanage and wrapped her arms around the blue hair psychic's leg excitedly. Aoi noticed her and laughed as he knelt down to her height.

"Hey Hinata-chan. How's it going?" he greeted. I smiled as Aoi started ruffling the little girl's hair. Hinata is a little girl who was abandoned nearby the beach, and Aoi just happened to find her there unconscious. He took her in and now she started living in the orphanage with the other kids. She was kinda shy, but she managed to get along with everyone else in here.

"Hey, Crystal!"

I turned my head around after hearing someone calling my name. Then, I noticed a familiar scarlet hair girl with dark brown eyes coming down the steps of the front porch and ran up to me.

"Akane, hey there!" I greeted after hugging my female friend. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Very busy with kids, but otherwise, I'm doing great!" Akane smiled patted on my shoulder, "So how's life living in Neo Domino City? I heard you got enrolled in that Duel Academia."

"Yep. And I'm doing great so far." I told her.

We went inside the orphanage and continued with the conversations in the room. We filled in every information to Akane about what was going on lately.

"So this new threat deals with this Ghost you've encountered and turns out that he uses a card that can wipe out anyone with a Synchro Monsters." Akane remarked and we nodded to her statement, "Dang. If I was the one who turbo dueled against Ghost, then I would've been dead."

"And that's not all," Yusei said, "Crystal encountered another duelist who also use a Synchro Killer strategy. Only that she's an _actual_ human psychic duelist."

"Though, we don't know if her sudden appearance was a coincident or not." Jack added.

"So do you think that either these two people are trying to get rid of Synchros?" Akane asked.

"Possibly, but we're not sure yet," I answered. And if that's true, then all of our decks are useless.

"Anyway, setting these threats aside…" Crow suddenly said, ready to change the subject, "Crystal? Aoi? Don't either of you want to ask Akane something?"

The two of us glanced at him in confusion before realizing what he was asking. "Oh yeah! Right!"

"Eh? What is it that you want to ask me?" Akane asked with confusion spread to her face.

"Well, the thing is…" I started to say nervously, "Aoi and I formed a team for the WRGP tournament, and we still need a third member to join."

"So basically we're asking you if you want to join, Akane," Aoi joined in, "To be honest, you're the only last person left to ask."

"Um…I don't know," Akane replied and shifted her glances to the side, "Don't get me wrong, I would like to join you two as a team, but…I just don't want to leave my family behind."

"Oh…I see," I said solemnly and stared at the ground.

"I'll say, you should take their offer sis," We looked up to see a thirteen year old boy with the same hair and eye color as Akane standing right next to the door. This person was none other than one of Akane's little brother, Riku.

"Riku, were you eavesdropping us?" Akane asked with a slight of a scolding tone in her voice.

"Just a little when I heard Crystal was asking you to join her team for the tournament," The young boy replied, "But you should totally participate in the WRGP. I know you'll do totally great in there!"

"But…"

"Don't worry about us, nee-san," Riku assured her, "You've taken good care of the three of us good enough. I think it's about time that you should do something a little for yourself. And if nii-san is here, he would definitely recommended you to enjoy yourself after all these years. It could be a one life opportunity!"

"Nii-san?" I heard Crow said, "I didn't know Akane also has an older brother."

"She _had." _I said to him, "But it's kinda a touch subject for her."

"Oh…"

Akane hummed for a bit before turning to us, "You know what. I think I'll join you guys."

That was Aoi and I cheered and did the high-fives at each other. Suddenly, Saiga dropped by in the room with a laptop in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversations," he said, "But as you can see, I got info on that meteorite that occurred a week ago."

We crowded around the jack of all trades as Saiga started clicking through the files on the laptop. "There has been rumor going around with this incident. This meteor that crashed on earth, may not have been a meteor at all. They say it was a tablet instead."

"A tablet? What does it look like?" Yusei asked.

"Nobody knows," Saiga answered, "But it seems to be really important, that the Sector Securities have to come and clear that thing away."

"Around that time, Ghost and that mysterious duelist started to appear," Crow muttered.

"Oh, about that," Saiga suddenly said, "I did a little research on this Artemis girl you told me about. I checked through all the files, including the ones from the Arcadia Movement, to see if I can find anything about her. But unfortunately, there were none."

"Dang. That's too bad then," Aoi said.

"Though, it may be because Artemis was only her nickname, and that she could be trying to hide her identity." Saiga commented, "But either way, you kids better not let your guards down, because for sure they're your enemies."

"We will," Yusei agreed, "Besides, I have a feeling that these two may come back and try to hunt us down again."

* * *

><p>Few days later…<p>

"Crystal, do you think you can stack these on the shelves for me please?"

"Alright. I'm at it." I replied back to my manager. I was working at my part-time job today, and boy, it was really busy this time. I took the boxes of CDs from the counter and started separating and putting them on the shelves.

"Excuse me? Do you have any copies of this country album?" I looked to see a young man around my age next to me. He told me the names of the album, and I searched through the box and shelves.

"Let see…Ah, here it is!" I exclaimed as I got out CD album from the box, "This just came in this morning, so it has to be here."

"Great. Thanks!" The man took the album from me and scanned through it. However, I felt him staring back at me a few moments later. "Hey wait a minute…do I know you from somewhere?"

I blinked and stared back at him, with my eyebrow raising up skeptically, "No…I don't think so."

"Strange. You look really familiar." He said. "I could've sworn I seen you somewhere."

I took a closer look at him and noticed his ebony hair style and his pale blue eyes. I gasped. "Wait a minute…Takuto?"

Then, it was his turn to be surprise, "Whoa. So you do know me! Then that means you're Crystal!"

I nodded and shook hands with him, "It's good to see you again, Takuto. I haven't heard from you since that incident in the Spirit World."

"Yeah. Glad that was over." Takuto agreed, "Anyway, I didn't know you work here."

I waved it off modestly, "Just recently since I moved here from Satellite. Come to think of it, do you live here, Takuto?"

The ebony hair man shook his head, "Nah. I just moved here yesterday with my grandfather. See, I use to live in this deserted place called Crash Town, and things got pretty hectic over there, so we just have to move here for a better life. Plus, I have a friend who lives here so we decided to get together to prepare for the WRGP."

"Hey, same here!" I said. "My friends and I are also participating the WRGP, and we only need to set up the engines to get ready."

"Nice!" Takuto commented, "And I'm assuming you're already in the teams of three, right?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?" I said.

"No reason." Takuto answered, "Anyway, we still need one more team member for the WRGP, but we can't seem to find anyone."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I wish I can help." I said.

"It's okay," he shrugged it off, "There's still plenty of time before the WRGP, so we're still looking."

Before I can say anything else, I heard my phone go off in my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID, recognizing it was from Crow. "Ah…Sorry. It looks like some called in this bad time."

"Nah. It's alright. I have to leave now, anyway," Takuto replied and head to the register line, "Hope to see you in the WRGP."

I waved back good-bye and pressed the phone to my ear, "Hey Crow. What's up?"

Suddenly, the bird duelist reply back with a really loud voice that nearly burst my eardrums.

"_CRYSTAL! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! Yusei's been kidnapped!"_

**Me: And that's it. Anyway, the next chapter will be switch to a different character POV.**

**Crystal: Really? Who?**

**Me: That's a secret, but take guess.**

**Crystal: Is it Aoi?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Crystal: Akane?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Crystal: Yuna?**

**Me: Hmm...maybe...**

**Crystal:...Eden?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Crystal:...Not giving an exact answer, huh.**

**Me: Nope. R&R guys! ;)**


	5. Rise of the Flowers of Darkness

**Me: And this would be the time I'll start off with a different POV.**

**Aoi: And that'll be me, right?**

**Me: Hmhmm. Prepared for my twist coming up.**

**Aoi: *silence***

**Me: Eh...ahem. I don't Yugioh 5Ds btw. Only my OCs, and the second half of ****this plot. R&R as always! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

**Aoi's POV**

Just a while ago, we received a call from Crow that Yusei was kidnapped and that he went out to look for him. Jack, Crystal, Aki, and I went into full panic modes and went out to help Crow look for him.

_"__Did any of you guys find him, yet?"_ Jack asked over the computer screen.

_"__Nope. Not yet," _Crystal replied.

"Nothing here either." I added.

_"__Man. What a total drag this is,"_ Crow groaned_, "In the middle of my deliveries as well…"_

"Then who's the one who called us in the middle of the our part time job with this kind of problem?" I reminded him, which caused him to flinch a bit.

"Now hold on a sec. Are you saying that none of you guys care about what happens to Yusei?!" Aki yelled over the computer screen. Shoot. I almost forgot that Aki was on the jeep with Mikage, looking for our raven-hair friend.

_"__I-It's not that,"_ Crow replied nervously, _"But don't you guys think it's kinda fishy? Some creepy guy called me, saying that Yusei was kidnapped and stuff like that."_

_"__Hmm…now who would called us out of nowhere to inform us that?"_ Crystal asked.

_"__I don't know. But Crow is right about this call being fishy,"_ Jack implied, _"Someone could be luring us to a trap."_

_"__Yes, but we need to be concern about Yusei's safety first!"_ Aki said in a worry tone.

_"__Okay, I get it. Just drop it."_ Jack groaned, _"Honestly, whenever it's something about Yusei, you're so…"_

_"__I'm so what now?"_ Aki made a madly and scaring expression that can scare a bunch of pro-wrestlers away.

_"__Nothing…"_

I sighed, "Aki, I think you're over concerning yourself over Yusei because you have a cru-"

_"__Finish that sentence, Aoi, and then I'll use Rose Tentacles to pull out that tongue of yours!"_ The Rose Duelist threatened.

"Alright…" I muttered, trying not to imagine what would it be like without my tongue.

Someone has a crush on Yusei, I thought.

Suddenly, the screen went fuzzy and black, cutting of our static connections with each other.

"Hey! What gives?!" I tried to fix the screen on my duel runner, but there was no avail. And I have a feeling that everyone else are having same difficulties. Suddenly, a white duel runner, that almost resembles a horse, ran pass by me with an amazing speed and left the road. I noticed that the rider was wearing a white suit, with the burgundy color trimmed, and heavy pads that covers the chest area. The rider also wore a burgundy helmet with an orange vizor that resembles the helmet of a knight.

Whoa, what was that? I thought, His duel runner just ran pass the speed limit.

Just then, my head felt like it was going to explode, and I had to pull my duel runner just to avoid losing control of it. My head pounded itself again, and I gasped in pain.

"Agh…my head…" I groaned, clutching my head before my vision turned white.

* * *

><p><em>Two figures were on a single duel runner, one on the driver seats, and the other on the arms of it. I recognized these two as Yusei and Aki. I don't know what's going on and how Aki managed to find him, but for sure, it was proven that Yusei was definitely kidnapped because they were in the back of a truck of some sort. The doors were battered up and wide opened. Clearly, they were on the duel runner just to get the heck out of there. Suddenly, the white rider, whom I saw pass by earlier, drove up to catch up with the truck and glanced at the raven hair duelist.<em>

_"__Jump, Fudo Yusei! Then, we'll have a duel." He declared. "And I wouldn't try anything stupid, otherwise, the bomb inside your duel runner will explode."_

* * *

><p>The vision ended, and I blinked couple of times before turning on the engine of my duel runner again.<p>

I have to get to them, I thought while speeding away. Suddenly, I felt the 'twack!' on the side of my duel runner and recoiled, "What the hell?"

I looked down to see the device attached to the frame and recognized its features. Damn! This was the same bombing device that was attached to Crystal's earlier!

"AKIYAMA AOI!" I glanced to the side to see another rider on a duel runner. Judging by the voice, it's a female, and she was wearing a black suit outlined in magenta. Her helmet covers her face, so couldn't really tell what she looks like. "Hmm. Looks like I found ourselves another Crimson Star Guardian."

I peered over and noticed that her suit looks similar to one of our enemies. "Who are you and are you associated with a girl named Artemis?"

I could hear her chuckled behind her helmet, "So you met one of my comrades." She stated, "In that case, the answer should be obvious to you. And to answer who I am, I could only say that I'm Rosetta."

"Rosetta, huh?" I mumbled. I was right when I noticed she was with Artemis.

"Akiyama Aoi…it's about time that I'll be challenging you to a duel!" Rosetta declared, "And there's no running away, unless you want that device on your duel runner explode to smithereens."

I grunted. I need to reach to Yusei and Aki to be sure they're safe and to make sure that the white rider hasn't done anything to them. But since I can't avoid this situation, I'll have to deal with this quickly…

"Then in that case, I have no choice but to accept it," I answered.

"Very well," Rosetta said, "Field Magic! Speed World 2, set on!"

The Speed World 2 card appeared on the screen and emitted a purple light from our duel runners.

_"__Duel Mode. Auto-pilot Standby. Awaiting Central Grid Official Authorization…Authorization Complete! All non-combat vehicles please leave the combat lane!"_

The pathway rose up and connected each other for the turbo duels. We headed up to the highway and sped up a little.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

**Aoi's LP: 4000 S.C. 0, Rosetta's LP: 4000 S.C. 0**

"Ladies first. Draw!" Rosetta quickly drew a card, "I place three cards face down and end my turn!"

"…That's it?" I wondered. Unless these three cards mean something, she's wide opened. "My turn. Draw!"

**Aoi's S.C. 1, Rosetta's S.C. 1**

"Before you do anything, I activate one of my face down card, Nature's Destruction!" Rosetta quickly flipped the card in front of her. Suddenly, I noticed the ghost image of my signature card, Sky Storm Dragon, appeared beside me. Then, black vines appeared below and dragged the silver dragon down to the dragon.

"What the hell just happened?!" I shouted.

"Once Nature's Destruction is activated, each player must send a random Synchro Monster from their Extra Deck to their graveyard," The girl explained, "Lucky for me, I don't have any Synchro Monster in my deck, so the effect doesn't apply to me. But you on the other hand…"

Damn. That means I can't summon Sky Storm Dragon until then…

"First, I summon Raiju, The Thunder Beast to the field!" I quickly slapped the card to the disk and a electrifying, silver wolf with blue eyes appeared beside me.

**Raiju, The Thunder Beast ATK 1700, DEF 1800 LV. 4**

"Raiju, attack Rosetta directly!" I commanded. The wolf leaped up and charged at the mysterious rider.

"Activating trap card, Floral Shield!" Rosetta shouted, "Once my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can negate it and draw one card!"

Blizzards of blue petals emerged out of the trap card, and blocked Raiju's attack by creating a shield, before fading away slowly.

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!" I finished.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Rosetta drew a card, before muttering something that sounds like, "Oh, I really want to use that monster…"

**Aoi's S.C. 2, Rosetta's S.C. 2**

Then, I noticed her face lit up, even though she's behind the mask. "Alright. First, I'll use the Speed Spell-Over boost! This card will raise my speed counter up to six until the end phase!"

**Rosetta's S.C. 6**

"Then, I play a Speed Spell- Death Blossom Bloom, which will allow me to summon two level three or lower Plant type monsters from my deck. I special summon Death Blossom Fairy and Death Blossom Flower!"

Both a dark fairy in a black petal outfit and a black flower with thorns on the stem appeared in front of Rosetta.

**Death Blossom Fairy ATK 100, DEF 100 LV. 3**

**Death Blossom Flower ATK 200, DEF 100 LV. 3**

"Next, I normal summon Copy Plant to the field. And by using its effect, I can change its level equal to one of the monsters on the field."

**Copy Plant ATK 0, DEF 0 LV. 1 to 3**

"What the…I thought you said that you don't have Synchro Monsters in your Deck," I pointed out.

"Haha, of course not." Rosetta let out a laugh, "This is just for a _different _kind of summoning. Something that you haven't even experience yet."

Different kind of summoning? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Now I overlay Level 3 Death Blossom Fairy, Flower, and Copy Plant!" Her three monsters turned into stream of lights, gathered at one spot, circling around and creating a galaxy of light, "With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Death Blossom Sorceress!"

**Death Blossom Sorceress ATK 2300, DEF 2000 Rank 3**

Out of the galaxy of light, a pale-skin woman appeared with a low cut, black dress that was made out of black rose petals. Her eyes were bright red, and her crown (I think it's a crown) seemed to be made out of thorns and dead leaves. She even held up her staff up high with a red jewel on top. Surrounding her were three orbs of light floating around.

"What kind of creature is that?" I blurted out, "And more importantly, what's an Xyz summon?"

"Death Blossom Sorceress is an Xyx monster that symbolizes broken dreams and tragic future," Rosetta answered coldly, "And a little explanation of Xyz summon, it's a special kind of summoning that requires two or more of the same level monster on the field. And instead of being sent to the graveyard immediately, the monsters that are used as Xyz materials are used as Overlay Units. And speaking of Overlay Units…by using her effect, I can detach one Overlay Unit to select one Synchro Monster on the field and let her gain attack points equal to the selected Synchro Monster. And because your Sky Storm Dragon is the only one in the graveyard with 2800 attack points, Death Blossom Sorceress's attack becomes 5100!"

The ghost image of Sky Storm Dragon appeared and was sucked into the red jewel of the staff. The sorceress gained a dark aura around as her attack increased.

**Death Blossom Sorceress ATK 5100, DEF 2000**

"Death Blossom Sorceress, attack Raiju, The Thunder Beast!" Rosetta commanded.

"Activating Trap Card, Negate Attack!" I quickly flipped up the face down card, stopping the creep Sorceress attack.

"Hmph. Then I end my turn with a face down!" She grunted. "However, Death Blossom's Sorceress's attack returns to normal at the end phase.

**Death Blossom Sorceress ATK 2300, DEF 2000 Rank 3**

**Rosetta's S.C. 1**

"My turn, draw!"

**Aoi's S.C. 3, Rosetta's S.C. 2**

"I activate Speed Spell-Angel Baton!" I shouted, "Since I have at least two counters, I can draw two cards, and send one to the graveyard!"

As soon as I drew two cards, I quickly send one of them to the slot. "The card I just sent was Kaminari Rong Yaoling, who can be special summon from the graveyard, once per turn!"

**Kaminari Rong Yaoling ATK 300, DEF 2000 LV. 3**

The man with black beard and dark blue asian robe appeared on the field.

"Now I release Yaoling and Raiju to summon Kaminari Raijin to the field!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the two monsters became rainbow orbs of light, and a muscular brunette man with white and black robes and long finger nails appeared beside me.

**Kaminari Raijin ATK 2500, DEF 2000 LV. 7**

"Raijin, attack Death Blossom Sorceress! Lighting Flash!"

On cue, the staff materialized in his hand, and he swung his weapon at the plant witch. Unfortunately, she didn't burst into shards of light.

"Activating trap card, Floral Barrier, which protects my monster from battle!" The female rider shouted.

"But damage calculation still applies!" I reminded her.

**Rosetta's LP: 3800**

"I'll end my turn here!" I finished.

"My turn! Draw!" She drew card. "By detaching another Overlay Unit, I can use Death Blossom Sorceress's effect again.

**Death Blossom Sorceress ATK 5100, DEF 2000 Rank 3**

"Now Death Blossom Sorceress, attack his monster! Death Floral Blizzard!" Rosetta shouted.

Soon, her monster created a whirlwind of black rose petals and shot it at Raijin, making him burst into shards. I had to shield myself from the impact.

**Aoi's LP: 1400**

"Now I activate my trap card, Dark Blossom Illusion!" The card on Rosetta's side flipped face up, "If my plant type monster successfully destroy another monster in battle, she can attack again!"

"Then I activate my trap card, Iron Resolve, which will halve my life points to turn the battle damage to zero" I interjected.

And that was when the Sorceress created another petal whirlwind and shot it straight at my, nearly making me lose control of my duel runner. I think I felt some of the leaves cut right through the side of my cheek.

**Aoi's LP: 700**

"Hehe. I place a card face down and end my turn!" Rosetta finished, "Death Blossom Sorceress's attack returns to normal once again. Now let's see if you can handle this turn, Aoi. Cuz I highly doubt you can turn this table around."

I groaned at her remarks. She does have a point though. And if I'm right, Rosetta will use that last Overlay Unit to raise her monster's attack once more on her next turn. And if I don't deal with it now in this turn, then it's game over for me.

Suddenly, my right arm throbbed. I find that surprising especially that I haven't use the power of the Crimson Star Guardian since that incident in the Underworld. The top of my deck glowed in the crimson light. Once I drew it, I felt the confident smirk on my face.

**Aoi's S.C 4, Rosetta's S.C. 3**

"Rosetta, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically, "I think it's about time I'll turn the tables around. Now I summon, Crimson Sky Warrior, a Tuner Monster, to the field!"

**Crimson Sky Warrior ATK 2000, DEF 1300 LV. 4**

A man, who looks a lot like me, appeared wearing a blue armor and holding a sword on his right hand. On the left side on his chest was a star mark similar to mine, and the mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back.

"I have to thank you for sending my dragon to the grave. Thus, I use Sky Warrior's effect to bring back Sky Storm Dragon from the graveyard!"

In the flash of light, the silver dragon appeared, flapping its feathery wings.

"Now I tune my level 8 Sky Storm Dragon with level 4 Crimson Sky Warrior!" I shouted. Four rings and eight orbs flew and gathered together to the new Synchro Summon, _"Ancient power of the Crimson Star, become the path the majestic light shines upon! Blow away the path of darkness! Synchro Summon! Soar, Crimson Sky Dragon!"_

**Crimson Sky Dragon ATK 4800, DEF 3500 LV. 12**

The light flashed, revealing a new silver dragon to the field. He looks the same, except he has six wings instead of two, and his scales are outlined in crimson. Plus, he had a star mark in front fo his chest.

"Grr…So what if you summon your new dragon? Even if he destroys my monster, he only can do at least a thousand of damage to my life points." Rosetta pointed out.

"That's when you're wrong." Suddenly, Crimson Sky Dragon flapped his wings, blowing away Rosetta's Xyz monster from the field.

"Hey! What gives?!" The mysterious rider exclaimed.

"Once he's successfully summoned, Crimson Sky Dragon has the ability to remove every monster on my opponent's field from play until the end phase!"

"What?!"

"Now Crimson Sky Dragon, attack Rosetta directly!" I commanded. On cue, the newly form dragon flew up and send a gust of whirlwind at Rosetta, which made her screamed and force her duels runner to the stop. By that time, the device detached itself from my duel runner and exploded itself.

**Rosetta's LP: 0, Winner: Aoi**

"Hmph. You got lucky this time." I heard Rosetta spatted, "But you better prepared yourself, because one day, you will experience tragic events."

Tragic events? What did she mean by that? That though came to the end as Rosetta drove away, and that I was getting the call from my duel runner. I picked it up, only to find out that a certain purple hair duelist was calling me.

_"__Aoi, are you okay?"_ Crystal asked. _"You haven't made back home yet without any notice, and I was getting worried since you didn't pick up."_

"Sorry. A lot happened." I answered, "Wait a minute. What happened to Yusei?"

_"__Oh. He's safe now. Aki managed to rescue him." _She replied. I sighed in relief. Thank God. _"Though, once they got back to the garage, Yusei told us that he encountered someone named Sherry, who forced him into a turbo duel."_

"Sherry? Is she's the one in a white riding suit with a duel runner that almost resembles a horse?" I asked.

_"__Uh…the way Yusei described it, yeah. I guess."_ Crystal replied with slight uncertainty, _"Why do you ask?"_

"No reason." I said. At first I thought she was a guy for some reason. "Anyway, we got another problem in our hands. There was another mysterious rider who forced me into a turbo duel, and she's associated with Artemis, from the one you encountered few days ago."

That got Crystal to spark up in serious, dead interest. _"You got to tell us about it once you get back."_

"I will. I'll see you back home then," I turned off the screen and drove all the way back home. After sneezing a couple of times, I think I'm starting to get allergic to flowers.

**Me: And that's that.**

**Aoi: Hate to break this to you, but I think it's too early to use Xyz summon in this story.**

**Me: ...I'm sorry, but I can't help but started to feel that I should use it. Because it explains the foreshadowing for this story.**

**Crystal: Foreshadowing?**

**Me: Mmhmm. But then again, it's a long way to go. So R&R as always people!**


	6. Dark Glass

**Me: And I'm back.**

**Crystal: So what now?**

**Me: The next chapter. So it'll be the time ****another canon character will show up in this chapter.**

**Crystal: Well get to it!**

**Me: Alright. You should know the disclaimers. R&R please?**

**Chapter 5**

**Crystal's POV**

"What do you mean you don't own a dress?" Aki asked inquiringly. I sighed at her response. Tonight is the WRGP banquet, and according to the rules, women have to wear dresses to a party, much to my dismay. Once Aki came over and told me that, I simply responded the fact.

"Considering that I used to live in Satellite, I can't even afford fancy clothes like that."

Aki hummed before saying, "Fair enough. But that doesn't explain why you don't have one right now. Especially, since tonight is a banquet night."

"I honestly don't like them," I said bluntly, "I have issues with that, high heels, and the make-up. I mean, do you know how much I wanted to murder Goodwin for having his maids dressed me up as Moonlight Butterfly?" I shuddered at the sight of the dress I was forced to wear back in the Fortune Cup.

"Well the good news is, you won't be having any maids to come over and play dress up with you. You only have me to deal with that," Aki said, "Plus, whether you like it or not, we're going shopping."

"No." I replied straight forward, "I will not."

"Yes you will." The Rose Duelist argued.

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I will not."

"Quit it and let's go!" Aki tried to grab my hand, but I backed away.

"Nope. Make me." I glared at her before walking away. Few seconds later, I felt a collar strapped around my neck and then I realized too late that Aki had already tied me to a leash. "GAH!"

"Gotcha. Now let's go!" Aki exclaimed before dragging me away from the apartment.

"NOOOO!" I cried while struggling to get out of the leash…in vain.

* * *

><p>So that was how the rest of my afternoon spent…shopping around the Neo Domino Mall, looking for a single dress that I might regret wearing. Thankfully, Aki took the leash off of me once we both entered the mall, but thanks to the collar, it left the red mark around my neck.<p>

_Ugh…me and my poor neck._

Unfortunately, I wasn't having any luck finding the dress for myself. Aki did picked a few out for me to try on, but none of them seem to caught my interest.

"Aki, I think this is hopeless," I groaned as I changed out of the dark blue, v-neck dress.

and placed it back at the rack.

"There has to be something that suits you well," Aki implied.

I looked around the clothing section for a bit, before spotting a dress that finally caught my interest. It was a dark violet, strapless dress that seemed to be knee length. It was decorated with glitters and a thin silver chain around the waist. I took the dress out of the rack and stared at it, before looking Aki, who nodded as if to tell me try it on.

I went back to the dressing room to try the dress on. By the time I finished, I went out to let the burgundy hair duelist see. Her eyes filled with amazement and nodded approvingly.

"Get the dress. We're buying it," She said with a determined grin.

Eventually, I bought the dress, along with the silver-strapped high heel shoes that Aki recommended me buying. They were a little expensive, but at least they're worth it. Next, Aki dragged me to her house to get my hair done (without the leash this time). Specifically, she lead me to her room, which had a make-up booth in it.

Once I sat down on a chair in front of the booth, Aki took off the hair tie from my hair, letting it fall down to my waist. I was surprised that it was still really long. Then, she told me to close my eyes and attempted to comb my hair and style it afterwards.

Few minutes later, Aki told me to open my eyes and looked into the mirror. I did and gawked in amazement. Obviously, my hair was no longer up and trailed down to my back. But the differences was that it was slightly curled at the ends and it looked like Aki had sprayed some glitter on it, to make it shine like stars.

"So, what do you think?" Aki asked.

"I like it! You did amazing, Aki!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," The Rose Duelist glanced at the clock, "Oh man. We should hurry up and get the dresses on. There's only one hour left!"

Once she started getting her dress from the closet, I went to the bathroom and put my dress on, carefully. When I went out, I saw Aki in a red strapless dress and long white gloves, and I have to admit that she looked amazing in those outfit. Then, she helped me applied a little make-up on my face and show me some of her jewelry collection for me to choose. Despite the fact that I'm not a jewelry person, I decided to go with a purple choker and a silver necklace that has a crescent moon pendant encrusted in blue and white gems. After looking at the mirror one last time, I noticed that the only thing stand out was my birthmark on my arm, but I thought it doesn't really matter now.

"We'll meet the others at the banquet," Aki told me, "My mom is willing to drive us there."

* * *

><p>So about fifteen minutes later, Aki's mom drove us to the WRGP, and we got out to find our friends.<p>

"Weird. I'm sure they just arrived her a little before us," Aki muttered after few searching minutes later.

I looked through the crowds and detected a few familiar auras. "There!"

We noticed Yusei, Crow, Aoi, Rua, and Ruka nearby one of the tables, talking to a girl in a blue dress, whom I recognized as Carly. We hurried over and got their attentions.

"Ah! Aki nee-chan, Crystal! We're waiting for you two!" Rua greeted us excitedly. I noticed that the twins were also dressed up. Rua was in a blue tuxedo and Ruka was in a pink dress with a white cardigan over it.

"Hey you two. Sorry we're a little late." Aki said apologetically.

"Nah. It's alright. We arrived a bit late too-" Crow stopped mid-sentence once he averted his gazed at me and his jaws dropped a bit, "Whoa…Crystal, you look amazing!"

I looked up to see three guys gawked at my new appearance and blushed slightly, "Uh…Thanks."

"Well, looks like the rest of the gangs are here." We turned around to see three new people coming by. I immediately recognized them.

"Akane, Bridget, Hayate! You're here too." We greeted.

"Yeah. It is necessarily after all," Akane simply replied while shrugging, "Though, these two decided to come along."  
>"We're just interest to see the competitors here, including you guys," Hayate added.<p>

Then, Crow glanced at the scarlet hair duelist, "Come to think of it, Akane. I didn't know you're going to wear a dress." The Blackwing duelist pointed at a long crimson dress she was wearing, which looked really good on her.

Akane sighed, "I have to. Because _she," _The scarlet head points to the green head, "Forces me to."

'Welcome to my situation,' I thought.

"C'mon, Akane. It looks good on you," Bridget chirped.

I looked around a bit and noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Jack?" I asked, "I thought he was coming here with you guys."

"Now that you asked, I was wondering the same question when I met up with you guys," Carly said in wonder.

"He said he has to pick up something and told us to come without him," Crow replied, "Though, what's taking him so long?"

"Looking for me?" We recognized a familiar voice and turned around, only to gawk awkwardly. Jack was wearing a white tuxedo, a white trench coat, and a hat all trimmed in gold, which looked really tacky.

"Jack…what the hell are you wearing?" Aoi asked.

"The suit for this party," The blonde duelist said simply, "I got it made if you're going to ask."

"Jack, you're not supposed to waste money for that!" Crow yelled at him. "Where did you even get all that money to get that tackiest suit made, anyway?"  
>"None of your business," he replied.<p>

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "You stole it from Crow again, didn't you?"

The orange hair duelist heard this and started yelling at the blonde again, "Really, Jack? Did you just broke into my piggy bank again?!"

"Will you calm down, you birdbrain?" Jack spatted, "You're lucky we're around the crowd, otherwise, I'll be beating you to pulp, which will look bad for my reputation."

"If you want my opinion, Atlas, you look like a gay cowboy," Akane spoke up, getting a few of us snickered at her remarks.

"Well I didn't ask for it," Jack sneered at the scarlet duelist.

"Whatever." She replied.

Few minutes later, the announcement for the WRGP was made by Yeager, aka the clown breath, and then everyone applauded for his speech. After that, I spent the rest of my time talking to my friends, when all of the sudden, I noticed the blue hair psychic sliding a seat next to me.

"Oh, hey," I said to him.

"Hey," Aoi replied back. For some reason, I didn't noticed it earlier, but I saw that Aoi was also dressed up a little. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a black slacks to go along. I had to admit, he looked really nice in them.

"Aoi, I didn't know that you were going to dressed up a little," I commented, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Yeah. I thought it was necessary though," He replied and looked back at me with those brown eyes, "By the way, you look really great, Crystal."

"Thanks," I replied, blushing a little. Then, I noticed the orange hair duelist coming by and sat down on a chair, sighing. "Something wrong, Crow?"

"Sort of." Crow replied, "It's Yusei. He stilled seems to be pissed off."

Now that he mentions it, the raven hair did stayed silent for the rest of the party. And I have a bad feeling about it. "He's still upset about this morning, isn't he?"

Crow nodded, "Yep. Though, I think it's only part of the reason. There must be something else that's bothering him."

"What's bothering him?" A new voice asked. The three of us looked up and gasped, noticing a girl around our age with ocean blue eyes and jet black hair that was tied into a bun. She was wearing a strapless blue dress and silver high heels.

"Yuna! Long time no see!" Aoi and I stood up to greet the dark hair psychic while Crow just sat down, gawking at her in amazement.

"Hey. It's certainly has been a while," Yuna said and turned to the orange hair duelist, "Hi Crow."

There wasn't any response from Crow, so Aoi has to pinched him in the arm to get his attention. Crow jerked up and went to the dark hair psychic, "H-Hey, Yuna! I haven't seen you in a while. You look great!"

Yuna laughed at his reaction and replied, "Thanks." Then, her face turned serious, "Though, is there something bothering Yusei?"

We nodded. "Yeah. He seemed to be like that since this morning," Aoi replied.

"And speaking of Yusei, I think I'll go find him to see if he's okay. I'll talk to you later, Yuna," Crow smiled at the Ice Barrier duelist and left. Yuna waved back and sat down next to us.

"So what happened to Yusei this morning?" Yuna asked.

Then, we started explaining things to her slowly. "You see, Yusei challenged Jack to a duel to see if he can beat him without using Synchros," Aoi explained, "However, it didn't go well for him. The duel ended with no result, but if it had continued, then Jack would've won."

"The thing is, Yusei is trying some new strategies that doesn't involved using Synchro Monsters," I added, "And some of us think that he was doing it in case he was encountered by Ghost again."

"Ah, the Ghost incident. I heard about that," Yuna said, "Yeah, that would be nasty if you use Synchro on him."

"Not only that, it doesn't seem like Yusei can't win without relying on his Synchro Strategies," Aoi said, "Does that mean he can't do anything without those strategies of his?"

"I hate to admit, but you're right about that," Yuna said, "It is his strong points after all. If he doesn't use them, then he'll end up in the downfall."

"Then, what can he do about it?" I said. Then, I corrected myself, "What can _we _do about this? We're concerning about all these too. Not just about Ghost, but Artemis and Rosetta as well."

"You mean the two mysterious riders that you two encountered?" The dark hair asked. And we nodded, "I don't know. If there is one thing that we can do to deal with this, it's to find some ways to improve those Synchro strategies instead of taking them away. However, I don't know how we can do that myself."

"Come to think of it, did you get any info on either Artemis or Rosetta?" Aoi asked.

Yuna shook her head, "None."

"Dammit. Then that means we got no lead on either of them, other than the fact that they're with each other," Aoi grunted.

"Not only that, we got a new problem to deal with," Yuna suddenly said. That got our attentions and we leaned towards her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do either of you know the group called Yliaster?" she asked.

"No, never heard of them." I answered.

"I do." Aoi said, "But I found a little about them in the Arcadia Movement. What does this have to do with anything?"

Yuna turned to me, "Crystal, do you remember when Goodwin told us how his brother's mind twisted before the Zero Reverse happened."

"Yeah, but what do these two have to do with it?" I asked.

"They were both part of the Yliaster," Yuna answered, then paused. "Or at least Rex was."

"Oh." So maybe they were responsible for Rudger's actions.

"But how is it that this Yliaster has to do with the problems we're having right now?" The dark hair psychic asked rhetorically, "I'll tell you. They could be responsible for the Ghost incident."

I gasped, "No way."

"It's possible," Yuna said, "I tried tracking down their progress by hacking into their systems. Unfortunately, they managed to block it really well, but I managed to get a few files from them. Besides getting Rudger to start the Zero Reverse incident, there was one where they were dealing with the members of the family company and there had been some disagreements over there. Perhaps they were striking the deals of some sort. By that time, the whole family was murdered, and it seemed like Yliaster were responsible for it."

I paled up at the last statement. So they weren't afraid to kill anyone.

"But the young daughter of that family somehow survived and managed to escape, but the rest of her whereabouts were unknown." Yuna continued, "Nothing else tragic they have done happened after that event."

I stared at the table in front of me and frowned, "So if these events are connected like you said, then it's best if all of us stayed on guard."

"Exactly my point," Yuna agreed, "But I'm still curious about how the Goodwin brothers got the connections with the Yliasters."

"Then there has to be someone else who knows more about the brothers more than we do," Aoi replied. Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, getting the attentions from my friends, "What about Eden? He might some more things about their connections to Yliasters. He is the survivor of the Zero Reverse after all."

"Yeah, that won't work anymore." Yuna said, getting the hope away from me. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I thought about going to Eden to see if he knows anything about this, but I couldn't."

"What happened to him?" Aoi asked, concerned.

"He went missing after the Dark Signer incident," Yuna answered, "I went to his apartment just to see him, but they were completely empty. Even the landlord told me that no one lives there anymore. Then, I tried hacking into his profile to see if he has any connections to certain places and relatives around here, but they were securely blocked. It was as if he was trying to hide himself from this city."

I grunted and leaned back against the chair, "So now what are we going to do?"

Before anyone can answered, a loud crash was heard from another side of the room. We ran as fast as we could, only to find Black Rose Dragon flying above the guest.

It turned out that there was a party crasher here, hinted by the giant duel runner that created a hole on one of the windows, and Aki used her dragon to knock him down. Luckily, no one was seriously injured, but it sure caused a ruckus in this place. The man got up on his duel runner and drove away, with the Sector Security chasing after him. A few minutes later, Ushio seemed to have a called from someone and his face scrunched in shock.

"What?! Ghost appeared again?!" He shouted.

That immediately got out attentions. The same Ghost who send the people to the hospital. The same Ghost who used that Synchro Killer move. The same Ghost that Yusei faced. This had to be serious. By that time, all five Signers, four guardians, and Rua gathered at one spot.

"It seems like Ghost is back you guys," Crow said.

"What are we going to do?" Ruka asked.

"We should go after him," Yusei suggested. We agreed and head down to the garage, where the guys' duel runners were parked. Before we could get to there, a man with spiky blue hair wearing a red visor and a blue riding suit blocked our path.

"Hey, can you get out of the way? We're in a hurry!" Crow said to the man. The spiky blue hair said nothing and just stood there. After a few seconds of silence, Jack stood up.

"Forget about him you guys. Let's just go!" He shouted as we continued to head for ghost.

"Go where?" We stopped mid-track and found out that the mysterious man just spoke, "The duel will be over once you get there. And if you do get there in time, what are you going to do?"

Tension rose up as we started shooting suspicious glares at the man.

"And what makes you say that?" Akane asked the man. He ignored her and turned to the raven hair duelist.

"You are not ready to face Ghost again…Fudo Yusei," The man said as all of our eyes turned to Yusei questionably. Then, we looked back at the mysterious man again, "If you want to win, you have to surpass your limits."

We all stared at him in confusion, but it was Yusei who was more confused than any of us at what he mysterious man had just said.

"Who the heck are you then?" Yusei asked.

The mysterious man stood silence before finally saying his name. "Dark Glass."

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: Looks like the Accel-Synchro will be introduced in the chapter.**

**Me: Yeah. That's kinda obvious. That, Skiel, imposter Jack, and Crash will come up along with some of my twists.**

**Crystal: Along with the temporal collapse twist.**

**Me: Anyway, R&R! ;)**


	7. Accel-Synchro

**Author's note: And here's the next chapter. Not going to say much of it, except...it's kinda a short. So, R&R as always?**

**Chapter 6**

It took us a moment for all of us to get to the balcony of the building, just to see the duel highway from above. Plus, I suffered a lot of blisters on my foot from those high heels I'm wearing now, so I have no choice but to walk up there barefoot.

At least I'm not the only one who's suffering the same situation. Both Akane and Yuna happened to took off their shoes as well, so it was clear that neither of them like wearing those murder weapons.

Back to the serious part, I had a bad feeling about this Dark Glass guy. I mean, all of a sudden, he showed up, saying that none of us will be able to reach Ghost in time and challenged Yusei to a duel. I couldn't figured out why, but his aura send out a tension vibe through my spine. Regardless of whether or not he's an enemy or not, this duel between him and Yusei was the only chance to possibly figured out what are his motives.

"Are you guys sure about letting Yusei duel this guy, who is a complete stranger to us?" Aki asked in a worried tone.

"No…not really," Crow answered.

"Then why did you guys let him?!"

"Relax Aki. Yusei knows what he's doing," Aoi told her, "He's not going to let that suspicious looking guy get to him."

"Besides, once Yusei makes up his mind, there's no way to change it," Jack added.

"But something's strange about him." We glanced to our side to see Yuna looking through the projective screen from a pen-like device, "I can't seem to get any data from Dark Glass."

Akane blinked, "Wait. Did you just scanned that spiky hair dude while we were still in the garage?"

"I thought it would be necessary." The dark hair psychic replied, "Besides, I'm not liking this guy one bit, after showing up all of a sudden, acting suspicious."

"I'm not liking this guy either," I admitted, "But we need to watch this duel to see what Dark Glass is up to."

Everyone agreed. "Either way, I'm sure Yusei will be able to handle this guy!" Rua said with confidence.

'I hope so,' I thought. 'Otherwise, what else is going to happen?'

It was only a mere seconds later that the turbo duel has finally started. We peered over to Crow's screen on his duel runner and became startled by what just happened. Both Yusei and Dark Glass were racing each other.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Rua exclaimed, "And why are they not dueling yet?"

"I have no idea," Jack replied, "But it seems like Dark Glass was the one who's going over the speed limit."

"Isn't that against the law?" Crow asked. We looked at him as if to say, 'Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious'.

"You do realize that we have an agent of the Sector Security standing next to us," I said, pointing to the dark hair psychic. As the others stared at her blankly, she only shrugged in response.

"At this point, I really don't care." Yuna said with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey. It looks like they're starting right now." Ruka suddenly pointed out.

It was only a moment later, that Yusei finally caught up to Dark Glass's speed and started the duel. However, the mysterious guy in a red visor managed to synchro summon two monsters in his turn; T.G. Power Gladiator and T.G. Wonder Magician. I had never seen those monsters before, but they certainly had put Yusei into a tight spot. But it seemed that Yusei had something else in mind.

_"__I activate speed spell, Synchro Defuse from my hand,"_ We heard Yusei declared, _"By using that, I can take control of your T.G. Power Gladiator!"_

"Alright!" Crow did a fist bump, "Power Gladiator's attack points are higher than Wonder Magician's. So this will bring Yusei a slight advantage."

"Uh…you might want to look again," I pointed to the screen, showing where Dark Glass speed up his duel runner and disappeared in the flash. Yet, there were no trace of him.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Aoi asked, startled.

Just then, a white light flashed really brightly from the screen. It nearly blinded us, so we all had to shield our eyes from the flash. Then, it subsided, and we lowered our arms, still completely startled by what just happened.

"Sheesh. What was all that about?" Crow muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Guys! Take a look at this!" Akane shouted.

We peered to the screen and saw something that made us gasped. We saw a monster by Yusei's side of the field called Drill Warrior, which we assumed that Yusei just summoned it while that blind us a while ago. But what really shocked us was that Dark Glass no longer had Power Gladiator or Wonder Magician on his side of the field, but rather a humanoid robot that had part of an arm that looked like a gunsword.

"What the-?" Crow suddenly said, "What kind of monster is that?"

"I've never seen this one before," Jack added.

"Shh. Hold on. I think this guy is explaining this right now," Aki said.

_"__This is one of my powerful monster, T.G. Blade Blaster." _Dark Glass explained, _"It's an Accel-Synchro Monster that requires a Synchro Tuner, lighting speed, and Clear Mind for its summon."_

"Accel-Synchro? I never heard of that," Yuna commented.

'But then, that would explain why his two monsters disappeared in the middle of Yusei's turn,' I thought, 'But what does he mean by Clear Mind?'

Then, the duel continued to the point where Yusei finally managed to raise Drill Warrior's attack higher than Blade Blaster's and was about to destroy it, however, Dark Glass used Blade Blaster's effect by removing it from play and receive a direct hit from Drill Warrior. That caused his life points to drop to zero.

"What the heck? Why did he do that?!" Akane stared in disbelief, "He could've at least hold out in the duel a bit longer."

However, that answer never came as Dark Glass drove away from the dueling highway and disappeared into the night. After a while, we decided to call it a night and head back home. After settling ourselves in for the night, I decided to ask Yusei something.

"Yusei, did Dark Glass said anything to you after the duel? Specifically, why did he ended it quickly by taking the loss?"

Silence filled the room before the raven hair spoke again. "He said that he doesn't want to reveal everything at once. But eventually, some of us will be able to perform the Accel-Synchro."

**Me: That's that. Myeh...this is kinda short.**

**Crystal: Well, there's nothing much you can do to this chapter anyway.**

**Me: True. Hmm...I want to go back and work on CBO for the time being.**

**Crystal:...**

**Me:...**

**Crystal:...**

**Me: ...What? Not going to say anything about it?**

**Crystal: No. Technically, I already had a feeling what you were going to plan anyway.**

**Me: True. R&R please?**


	8. Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity

**Author's note: Too lazy to say anything about this. I'll just go ahead and start the chapter. R&R as always. Disclaimers are always the same as applies.**

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks had passed since that banquet incident. Nothing dangerous or suspicious happened, but we still kept our guards up from all these past events happening. I had settled a routine for these past few weeks. Depending on my part time jobs and school work, I worked along with my friends to set up the engines. Though, there wasn't much progress and more explosions occurred. Talking about dealing with Zora's complaint on this. Then, at least three days a week, Aoi and I visited Akane to view each others decks and come up with some strategies for our team to get through the tournament.

Speaking of which, Akane had moved to Neo Domino City two weeks ago and rented an apartment, which was close by our garage, and got herself a part time job at a diner. Though, she kept in touch with her siblings in the orphanage once a week. And about a week ago, Aki got her Turbo Dueling license, so now she's officially a Turbo Duelist like the rest of us.

So far, everything was peaceful until this abnormal incident occurred…

Today, my team and I got up early to hit the duel tracks and focus ourselves into Tag Duels and Team tactics.

"Ancient Flamvell Deity, attack Aoi directly!" I heard Akane commanded. Her flame monster shot out a flamethrower at the blue hair duelist, depleting his last life points.

**Akane's LP: 1300, Aoi's LP: 0, Winner: Akane.**

Steam shot out from Aoi's duel runner and forced him to return to the pit, with Akane riding along behind him. He took off his helmet and wiped off the sweats from his forehead.

"Phew. I guess that's it." He said, "Not bad Akane."

"Thanks. But you're not bad yourself either," The red hair replied as she took off her helmet. "I was having a hard time dealing with those Kaminari monsters of yours.

"Well, good job you two." I complemented as I tossed the towels and water bottles to them. "But I thinks it's about time that we need to go over some flaws on those techniques of yours."

"No objections there," Aoi took a swing of water before glancing at the scarlet hair duelist, "Which reminds me, aren't all of your monster cards are based on Fire Attributes?"

"Yeah." Akane replied with shrug, "What about it? I really like Fire Attributes."

"They lack support for one another." Aoi admitted, "And that brings us slight disadvantages if our monsters can't help each other throughout the game."

"Plus, there could be chances that there are Water Deck users out there, so unless you add some support cards like UFO Turtle or Little Chimera, you'll probably wipe out before the second team member comes to the pit," I added.

Akane paused before sighing, "Fine. You have a point there. I'll what I can do about it."

Suddenly, we heard the sound from the sky and looked up, only to see a giant meteor flaring up and passing by. Then, it landed nearby the woods, which caused the earth to shake.

"What's just happened?" Akane asked, trying to register what she just saw.

"I don't know." I answered, "But we should check it out."

* * *

><p>We rushed to the spot where the meteor landed. It turned out that it created a giant after it landed. However, there was no giant rock in the center and was secretly guard by the Sector Security. The crowds gathered around the pit to see what's going on, and we just happened to find few of our friends among them.<p>

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" I asked them. Crow turned around and noticed us.

"Oh, hey you three," Crow greeted back, "You already missed it as well. It seems that those guys took the meteorite away before we arrived."

"So we're too late, huh?" Aoi said in disappointment.

"Come to think of it, isn't there another meteorite hit earth a while ago?" Akane asked.

"Yeah." Yusei replied grimly, "This was before Ghost started to attack."

I bit my lips in uneasiness. _I have a bad feeling about this. Just what is going on here?_

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Even after that meteor crash, everything was still normal, even on school days. Or at least that's what I thought.

I decided to take the twins to the garage for a visit today and noticed that Rua was in a bad mood. And that wasn't the only time I noticed that, because he was acting like that during their study break while I skipped Theory to visit them (because that class is pointless and Heitmann's attitude drives me nuts).

"Ruka, is there something wrong with your brother?" I asked the female twin, as we head inside the garage, "He lose the duel again, didn't he?"

"No, I didn't. I lost on purpose." I heard Rua grumble before his sister got a chance to answer.

"No, you lost because Lucciano put you out of your league," Ruka said.

"Who's Lucciano?" Yusei asked in interest as he got up from his work.

"The new kid in school," Rua answered, "To me, he's kind of a show off. Plus, he's really creepy and kinda acts a bit fishy."

I thought for a moment, "He happens to be a kid with long, dark red hair and green eyes, isn't he?"

Rua looked at me in surprise, "Yeah. How do you know?"

"I skipped class to see you two and saw him passed by me on the hallway," I admitted. Then, I shivered little. "The strange thing is that when I passed by him, I felt a strange aura around him. As if he's acting dark and suspicious."

Then, Rua looked back at his sister, "See? Even Crystal agrees with me that he's really fishy!"

He jumped off his chair and left the garage, but not without saying 'see ya' and slammed the door shut.

"Weird. Rua never acts like that before," Yusei said.

"I think he's still angry that he lost to him," Ruka replied.

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

I headed to Akane's apartment right after my part time job is over. I noticed Aoi's duel runner parked nearby the building, meaning that he got here first after his shift was done. I head inside and went upstairs to her room. Once I opened the door, I noticed Akane rolling around the floor, laughing so hard, while Aoi was sitting on the couch, face buried to one of his hand, completely embarrassed for some reason.

"Hi guys…what's going on?" I awkwardly asked as I closed the door. I'm completely confused of what just happened here.

Akane noticed me, slowly got up, and tried to stop laughing, "Hahaha…oh hi Crystal. You got to see the cards that Aoi got out of the booster pack that I got for the three of us."

…Oh right. I almost forgot that Akane went out to the card shop yesterday and bought the us a few random boosters packs (one for each of us) to see if we can fit any of these in our decks. Not that it was going to help anyone of us by doing this but still…

Immediately, I saw the scarlet head snatched two cards from Aoi's hand (which wasn't facepalming). The blue hair psychic noticed this and reached out to grabbed the cards back from her while protesting, only to suddenly get jabbed in the gut and fell to the ground. Akane handed me the cards, and I looked at them.

A smile slowly crept onto my face and I burst out laughing. The two new cards that Aoi ended up getting were called 'White Mokona' and 'Black Mokona'. They were both round, fluffy bunny-like creatures whose eyes were close, so none of us can really tell what their color eyes are. And prior to their names, one of the Mokonas was white with a tiny red orb on its forehead, while the other one was black with a blue orb on its forehead.

"HAHAHA! Oh my god, Aoi! They're so cute!" Turns out that it was my turn to roll the floor while laughing out loud so uncontrollably, that my stomach started to hurt. Soon, Akane joined in with me and started laughing.

"Alright you two…I think we've seen enough. Just give the cards back to me." Aoi got up, holding his stomach from Akane's jab, and tried to grab the two cards from me. However, I threw it to Akane, who successfully caught them with her two fingers.

"Haha! Sorry Akiyama, but no can do!" Akane taunted, clearly still laughing, "We all know that you're just going to throw them away if we give them back to you. And that'll be a shame, because they both have good effects."

Aoi glared at the scarlet hair, "I'm not planning to."

Akane looked at me. "Crystal, is he lying?"

I smirked mischievously and nodded, "Yep. No doubt."

Akane glanced back at the blue hair and gave out a triumph look. "Nice try, buddy."

That was when she started running.

"COME BACK HERE!" Aoi chased after her, but not before she tossed the cards to me like darts.

"Crystal, catch!"

I managed to catch the cards in a swift and ran off before the blue hair can turn around and change his target towards me. So pretty much, this 'game' turned into a ninja version of monkey in the middle, because of using the two cards as shurikens and jumping around the place (good thing Akane's apartment is really big). But then it came to the part where I was the one with the Mokona cards in hand and that Aoi lunged at me from behind, and I didn't have enough time to react. That cause both of us to hit the ground and put us into the most awkward position in our entire lives…with Aoi landing on top of me and having his hands pinning my wrists to the ground. I can feel my cheeks turning hot when our eyes made contact for like few seconds.

"Crap. Sorry Crystal." The blue hair psychic slowly got up and released my hands, but not without retrieve those cards back.

"I-It's fine." I waved it off and put myself into a sitting position on the floor. I looked up and could've that I saw Aoi's cheek turning pink while glancing sideways. Then, I heard Akane snickering at the scene earlier, grabbed a random sharp object, and threw it at her. She immediately caught it with one hand, and I silently cursed at her for having those ninja skills.

Just a few minutes later, we were back on the couch.

"Well…since we have enough fun for today, we should check over our strategies for our team." Akane said. Then, she point at the blue hair duelist, "And Aoi, you better not dispose those two cards of your. I'm serious when I said you're going to need them."

Aoi grunted at the scarlet hair, "Then why not use this card yourself?"

"Cuz they're more suitable more your deck," I answered for Akane, "I mean, you're gonna need these cards like this if you want to protect your stronger monsters, like Raijin or Sky Storm Dragon."

"I get that. But I still can't imagine summoning these two things in front of the crowds," he retorted.

"…Well it doesn't make any difference when Mutou Yugi had Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh, while Yuuki Judai have Card Ejector and Winged Kuriboh." I said. "Just think of this way, Aoi. Everyone has to have at least one card that is _cute."_

The blue hair duelist gave in and muttered a word 'fine' before tossing me the last booster pack. "Anyway Crystal, why don't you go ahead and open the last pack to see if you can find any cards that can help your deck a little?"

I nodded and was about to rip the pack open when all of a sudden, the searing pain spread on my arm. I hissed in pain and looked down to noticed my star mark glowing. Then, both Akane and Aoi also hissed in pain and their mark started glowing as well.

"What the…? Did you guys feel that?" Akane asked. We both nodded.

"We got to move. The twins are in trouble!" I shouted.

The three of us headed outside and drove on our duel runners to search for the two young kids. We entered the combat lanes and noticed that the twins, Rua and Ruka, were parallel to the lanes form us, riding on skateboards. But they weren't any ordinary skateboards. They were called Duel Boards, and I remembered Rua requested Yusei to build one for him few days ago.

Anyway, the twins were Turbo Dueling with a dark red hair kid around their age, who looked strangely familiar to me, and that kid had that blue mechanical monster that either resembled a bird or a dragon next to him.

"Feel the wrath of Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity!" The mysterious kid declared.

"Meklord?" I heard Aoi gasped in realization, "That monster almost sounds like the one Yusei had to deal with while facing Ghost!"

My eyes widened. "Oh god. If that's true, then I don't know how will the twins handle this thing!"

"I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect!" The kid declared, "Once per turn, it can absorb a Synchro Monster from my opponent's field! And I take that dragon of yours!"

"NO!" Ruka and I cried simultaneously.

Too late. Glowing green strings flew out of the mechanical monster's chest and grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon. Slowly, Ruka's dragon shrieked in pain and was dragged into the monster's chest.

"No! That's a Synchro Killer moves!" Someone said on the other side of the track. I looked over and saw the four other Signers and Yuna riding on their duel runners.

'They must've got the warning as well,' I thought.

Suddenly, the kid did a trick on the safety glass that caught Rua in surprise.

"You…You're Lucciano!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?!" I gasped. No wonder that kid looked familiar.

"Finally figured it out, haven't you?" Lucciano smirked, "No matter. Because I'm going to crush you both! Because Skiel gains the attack points equal to the attack point of the Synchro Monster equipped to it. Then, I'll play the Speed Spell-Summon Close, which prevents you from Special Summoning for this turn as long as I have 4 speed counters!"

I heard Rua grumbled.

"Now that I think about it, that face down card Rua has must've been restricted," Akane point it out.

"Skiel Infinity, attack Rua directly!" Lucciano commanded, letting his mechanical monster charged at the male twin.

"I won't let you!" Ruka shouted, "I activate trap card, Twinkle Wall, so by taking half the damage Rua would, I can negate Skiel's attack!"

The blast hit the young girl while the barrier formed around her. Good thing Ruka managed to keep her balanced after that.

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn!" Lucciano finished.

"I won't let you hurt Ruka anymore!" Rua shouted. "Draw!"

He looked at his hand and swiftly placed one of them on his disk, "I summon Tuner Monster, Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode! Then by using its effect, I can special summon a level four or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand. And I choose Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

Two monsters appeared on Rua's side of the field.

"He's not going to…" Aoi started to say.

"…He is," I finished.

"I tune my level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen with my level 3 Scopen!" Three rings, and four orbs of light, "Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

The light flashed, revealing a giant, yellow mechanical dragon.

"What is that idiot thinking?!" Jack yelled.

I hate to admit this, but the rest of us were thinking the same thing Jack was thinking. But Rua didn't seemed to be fazed by that.

"I play Speed Spell-Summon Speeder, which will allow me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand, like Morphtronic Vaccuumen!"

A vacuum like monster appeared on his field.

"Once per turn, if Vaccuumen is in defense mode, it can absorbed an opponent's monster!"

"Not with my trap card, Covert Ghost!" Lucciano interjected, "Since you targeted my monster, I can the target to one of my monster in the graveyard."

"Dang it!" Rua said as his monster swept up a card instead of Skiel.

"That doesn't sound good." Akane commented.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Rua said, "But before you can do anything, I activate the Trap Card, Power Break! With face up, Power Tool Dragon, all equip cards returned to the owners deck! For every card returned, you get 500 point damage."

"NO!" Now it was Lucciano's turn to panicked as Ancient Fairy Dragon got out of Skiel and returned to Ruka's deck. Plus, he was struck by the wave and nearly fell out of his board.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka cried happily, and I sighed in relief.

"I warned you to stay away from my sister, Lucciano!" Rua said angrily, "I swear with my life to protect her, as well as the things that symbolize her and holds her dear, like Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Damn you!" Lucciano growled. Few seconds later, his face triumphed with an evil smirk again, "Psyche. I'm going to make you pay for this! Draw!"

He drew a card, "I play my trap card, Sky A3, which lets me send Skiel Attack to my graveyard and special summon Skiel Attack 3 from my hand. Plus, I can release Skiel Attack 3 to special summon Skiel Attack 5 from my hand!"

If I haven't even noticed it sooner, I realized that the Skiel Lucciano had comes in five different parts of cards. And to make it worse, it raised the attack of the whole Meklord Monster.

"Skiel Attack 5 allows my Meklord Emperor to attack directly!" He shouted, "Finish him, Skiel!"

The attack form Skiel created an explosion that knocked Rua off the Combat Lane.

"RUA!" We cried. As if to hear our calling, the mark on our arms shined brightly, and the Crimson Dragon appeared from the sky. It dove down, caught Rua on its back, and set him safely on the ground. Then, the Crimson Dragon flew up and disappeared in the sky.

"Oh thank god. Rua is safe." I said in relief.

"I'll go get him." Aoi said as he took a turn with a merge lane that lead to the ground where Rua was lying.

"Tch, narrowly escaping death." Lucciano grunted. "Whatever. I'll just go ahead and defeat you Ruka. I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

Ruka glared at the red hair kid in anger, "I won't let Rua's effort to go in vain. Draw!"

She drew a card. "I summon Regulus in attack mode!"

The white lion appeared and growled at Lucciano while running along with Ruka. "Then I activate my trap, Ancient Sunshine! With face up, Regulus, I can banished Ancient Fairy Dragon and inflict 2100 points to you!"

"That'll put him at the 100 life point edge," Akane said. "As long as Ruka has either Fairy Archer or another Speed Spell card, this duel is over for him!"

Suddenly, I noticed a confident aura still wavering around him. "Hate to be pessimistic, but I think Lucciano's is up to something!"

In fact, he is. "That won't work. I activate trap card, Infinity Force. If I control a monster with 'Infinity' in its name, I can zero out the damage and destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

The barrier reflect of Regulus's attacks and destroyed him and all other monsters on Ruka's field. "No…"

"It's over! Attack her directly!" Lucciano commanded his monster.

A red burst of energy comes from Skiel and Ruka hold her arms up to protect herself.

"Shit! We got to help her!" Akane shouted. We took the lane that merged with the one Ruka was on. Unfortunately, we didn't make it in time as the blast just created the explosion around her, much to everyone's distress.

"RUKA!"

Lucciano started laughing like a maniac, completely ignoring our "I'm going to kill you for this" glares. However, his laughed died out and his face turned into distraught. We looked at the direction he was looking and gasped. As the smoke subsided, a boy, who looked to be around twelve years old, emerged out of the explosion with Ruka in his arms, unharmed. He was wearing a black helmet that covers his face and was wearing all black outlined in blue, and like the other three kids, he was on a Duel Board, only that it was black outlined in blue. The light barrier was formed around him and Ruka, meaning he must've created it to protect themselves for the impact. The mysterious kid glanced at Lucciano, who stared at him in shock.

"No…not you," Lucciano panicked, "Why are you even here?"

The boy's response was setting a card on his duel disk and shot a fire ball at him. Lucciano dodged it and skated away from him without a trace. Not knowing what the heck was this is all about, I drove to where the boy was standing and looked at Ruka worriedly in his arms.

"Ruka, are you okay?" I asked her. She glanced up and noticed me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied, "A little shaken, but I'm fine."

I sighed in relief and gently took the young girl from the boy's arm. However, once my hand accidentally brushed against his, a sharp pain pounded against my chest, which nearly made me dropped Ruka to the ground. I used one of my hands to clutched tightly to my chest while breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked, noticing the state I'm in, "Are you okay?"

"…Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I gasped. Dang it, why does my chest started to burn? I looked and noticed that the boy in black had just disappeared. "What the…? Where did he go?"

Suddenly, the rest of the Signers, Guardians, and Rua made it to the same Combat lane. Rua jumped out of Aoi's duel runner and went to his sister excitedly.

"Ruka! You're okay!" He exclaimed and hugged Ruka tightly.

I took a deep breathe once the burning pain inside me disappeared.

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Aoi asked, looking concerned as well as everyone else.

"I'm…I'm fine now." I answered. Strange, once that boy disappeared, the pain disappeared as well.

"Looks like we're all fine and dandy, but we definitely got bigger problems to deal with right now." Jack announced.

"He's right. Turns out Lucciano also has the monster with the Synchro Killer strategies," Yusei said.

"Not only that, who was that kid who saved Ruka?" Crow asked.

"I think I know," Aoi answered and we turned to him. The blue hair psychic turned to me, "You noticed the clothes he was wearing, don't you Crystal?"

"Yeah. It was…AH!" I gasped, realizing what he was trying to pinpoint.

"Where are you going on about this?" Jack asked.

Aoi looked up, and we noticed the golden glint in his eyes, "That kid who saved Ruka earlier was wearing the same clothing Artemis and Rosetta wore. Different colored outlines though. Meaning those three could be associating with each other."

Silence filled around us. Of course, it made sense. How else we couldn't notified this?

"But don't you find that weird? He made Lucciano his enemy and saved Ruka from him. What does all this mean?" Rua asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the feel from this kid," Akane said. "I say that despite what he did earlier, we should stay away from him. He might've not attacked any of us, but there may be chances that he will next time."

"I agree," Yuna said, "It as Aoi said. This boy could be working together with Artemis and Rosetta for whatever reason. And with Lucciano power similar to Ghost's on the loose, we have to keep our guards up."

We decided to agree with Yuna's statement and returned home for today. Thought began to burn into my mind.

So those are the Meklord Emperors Yusei was talking about. Who are they, and why do they want to get rid of Synchros? And about the three mysterious psychic duelist? What are their motives and why does my heart pound when I'm near that kid?

**Me: And I'll end with that.**

**Rua: I hate Lucciano.**

**Me: Yeah. I hate him too. He's really annoying.**

**Lucciano: I dare you to say that again!**

**Crystal: Hey! What is the enemy's here?!**

**Lucciano: Cuz I can!**

**Crow: Get rid of him!**

**Me: Sure. Once Yuna gets here, she'll dissect him.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: What harm is that? Besides, he's an android anyway.**

**Crystal: Good point.**

**Lucciano: *runs away***

**Aoi: And he ran off.**

**Me: *shrugs* Oh well. R&R as always. If you want to know what Mokona looks like, google it. His description should be somewhere in the anime Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa Chronicles.  
><strong>


	9. Hunting Down the Phantom Part 1

**Author's note: I'm back. Anyway, this chapter may be considered as a filler because I want to develop the Crimson Star Guardian characters. Plus, I think this would be consider as one of my twist in the story...well...not an evil, evil twist because, there's no death scenes...yet. Plus, I need to find some ways to get all five Guardians together in one spot. Anyway, this filler may come to three parts at least, depending on how long this will be. Definitely for sure, the POVs will change at the third part. Anyway, I do not own Yugioh 5ds. Just my ocs and possibly this story line.**

**Chapter 8**

**Yuna's POV**

"Ah…man. She definitely left an ugly mark on me."

I winced a little as I peered at myself in the mirror, specifically at my swollen left eye with black and blue around it. No, obviously, I didn't get it by accident. Somebody broke into my place, stole something important to me, and left this hideous black eye on me…

* * *

><p><em>*flash*<em>

_I woke up to hear shuffling sounds somewhere downstairs and quickly got out of bed to see what's going on. Immediately, I skipped down the steps and saw one of the window doors opened from the outside, meaning that someone had broke inside here. I noticed something that sounds like a keyboard typing noise coming from the computer rooms I'd usually worked there, and quickly ran over there, only to see two people standing there._

_One of them was a man, who looked really strong, and could possibly be a body guard. The other one was a woman, who had a really long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. They were both looking over the files on one of my computer, which made my blood boiled._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" I shouted, getting their attentions. The woman's eyes glinted in interest and gave a mischievous smirk._

_"Ah, you're the owner of the Tsukina mansion," The blonde hair noted. I think I detected an accent in her voice. French, maybe, "Sorry, you weren't suppose to see or notice us here. Why don't you just walk away and pretend you didn't see anything, and perhaps we'll spare your life in return?"_

_I heard a sarcasm in her tone and placed my hands on my hips, "After seeing you breaking into my place. Not a chance."_

_The blonde hair woman sighed, "I thought you were going to say that."_

_The muscular man turned to the blonde in concern, "My lady, you're not thinking about…"_

_"No, don't worry Mizoguchi," The blonde lady reassured, "She's not our enemy, so there's no reason for me to get rid of her. Besides, we got the Yliaster's file from here, anyway."_

_Yliaster? Why is she's so keen to that organization? I squinted my eyes on the woman and noticed a familiar facial features on her, "Hold on. You're Sherry Leblanc, aren't you?"_

_The woman's emerald eyes glinted in surprise, "Why yes. But how do you know?"_

_"…That's none of your business," I stated, "But I suggest you should drop that flash drive in your hand and leave while you can."_

_"Or else what?"_

_"This." I grabbed my duel disk nearby and slapped a card on it, forming them into dual blades; one black, one blue. I charged at Sherry with my swords, only to be blocked by her bodyguard with his duel disk that has a sword attached to it and shoved me against the nearby wall. I staggered a bit, and charged at the woman again, only for her to fight back, up until her fist collided to my face. I felt a stinging pain on my left eye and felt the back of my head slammed again the wall, blacking out._

_*flashback ended*_

* * *

><p>"That blonde bitch…" I muttered as I scanned through the computer, "Not only she gave me a black eye, but she also took all the Yliaster files from my PC without leaving a copy."<p>

I groaned and slumped back into the chair, completely irritated. No how am I supposed to track down the Yliaster, especially when the city is in threat again?

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I immediately picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Yo, Yuna!"_ I heard Ushio on the other line, _"Good thing I got hold of you. Listen, do you think you can come to my office really quick? There's something important we need to discuss."_

"Like what?" I asked. He started explaining and I started to grew interest and concern. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up, quickly got dress, and hurried out the door, but not without grabbing an ice pack for my eye.

* * *

><p>Later at the office…<p>

"Uh…Yuna, what happened to your eye?" Ushio asked.

I sighed. Once I entered the office and have to take off the sunglasses, everyone started giving me weird looks on their face, and of course someone has to ask that.

"I rather not talk about it," I said.

"Oh. T-That's fine. But are you alright?" Mikage asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I just need to apply ice everyday."

"Alright, but check with the doctor later to see if you're okay," the blue hair woman suggested, "Anyway, you probably know why you're here, don't you?"

I nodded, "Lately, many people have gone missing in this city, and some says that they gone up to dark flames before disappearing. Plus, there was a man in a black mask who suddenly appeared around the time these people have started disappearing and they believed that he was responsible for it. Some people called him a 'Phantom'." I raised an eyebrow at them, "This can't be related to Ghost incident, can it?"

"Nah. You're probably thinking too much of it," Ushio waved it off, "Besides, I kinda get with the disappearance lately, but I think the man in the mask was just a whack and a rumor."

I paused for a bit. "I still don't see how this has to do with what we're doing now."

"Well maybe looking at some profiles of the missing people might help," Mikage pulled up a projected screen, showing the profile pictures of the missing people, "According to their profiles, most of these people who had disappeared without a trace are involved in illegal business, such as selling forbidden cards to the black market and creating cards that can cause real damage…kinda like Blood Mefist. The one I mentioned to you few days ago."

I flinched as soon as I heard the name of the card. A few years ago, a very close friend of mine died in the fire and wasn't able to get out of it. For sure, that fire was no accident, and whoever killed him used the card 'Blood Mefist' in his duel before the fire started. I found out about that card few days ago, so it gives me a chance to hunt down that killer. But that's another story for another time…at least for now.

"So this 'Phantom' became a suspect by targeting criminals," I said, "Now that's interesting."

"Well, we were hoping that you could track down this 'Phantom' and find out what really happen to this victims. Think you can handle it, Yuna?" Mikage asked.

I sighed, "I suppose I don't have a choice. Any idea what he looks like?"

"Um…someone did managed to capture the photo of him, but it's mostly a silhouette. But what we do know that he was riding a duel runner and only appeared at night," Mikage placed the photo on her desk for me to see. And it's as the way she described it. It was only a silhouette of the man figure on his duel runner. "But not only you should track down this 'Phantom' but you should also deal with the illegal business man in the black market who was on the loose."

Then, Ushio sighed, "It's too bad Kazama isn't here to help you out. After we told him about this incident, he volunteered to take this case."

I looked up in realization, "Of course. He's still in the hospital, recovering from the crash after Syd's incident, isn't he?"

The tall man nodded, "Yep. But the good news is, he's getting better now."

Suddenly, the door burst opened, revealing a fourteen year old girl at the door, panting, "Phew! Finally made it."

As she lifted her head up, I got a good glimpse of her. She had dark hair with cerulean highlights that was tied into twin ponytails and brown eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a blue jacket over it, white shorts, and white sneakers. She looked around the room, noticing the three of us giving her weird looks, and smile in response.

"Hi there!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU ENTER THE OFFICE WITHOUT BEING DRAGGED OUT BY THE SECURITIES?!" Ushio roared at the young girl. She only smiled sweetly and pointed outside the door, revealing multiples of unconscious Sector Securities on the ground.

"She knocked them out," Mikage and I concluded.

"Young lady! You're not supposed to enter this office without confronting the front desk first!" Ushio scolded.

"Aw! But I need to see you three, because this is important." The girl pouted.

"Then you could've asked one of the duty officers to help you, at least," The dark hair man suggested.

"But that won't do, either," She replied, "They kept on saying that you three are busy and I should come back another time. And they won't even accept this letter I have to give to you, so yeah…I have to deal with them in a hard way."

"Huh…could you get arrested just to knock out the Sector Securities?" I asked myself in thought while tapping my chin.

"Yuna, don't encourage her," Mikage went up to the fourteen year old girl. "Alright. For once, we'll let this slide, but next time, don't do that again. Anyway, what's your name and what are you here for?"

The brown eye girl grinned, "My name's Linh, but most people call me Lili." She greeted. I detected an unusual accent of hers. "My daddy told me to give you this letter while he's in the hospital. And it's probably important, so why don't you go ahead and start reading it right now?"

Before any of us can questioned her, Lili thrust the letter to me, giving me a pleading look to open it right now. I hesitantly rip the envelope and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Yuna, Ushio, and Mikage-san,_

_I heard you guys are working on the 'Phantom' case right now, and considering that I'm in the hospital now, unable to take the case with you guys, I decided to bring Linh, aka Lili, here to help you out in my place. Don't worry, she can be a big help when it comes to black market dealers selling Shadow Cards. Just take good care of my daughter and make sure she's safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Soichi Kazama._

At the end of the letter, there was a crude drawing of himself holding up a peace sign, smiling from ear to ear. However, we were frozen stiff as we stared at one word at the last sentence.

"Wait a minute…DAUGHTER?!" Ushio and Mikage both shrieked so loud, that I have to covered my ear.

"This is highly unexpected," Mikage commented, "I didn't know Kazama has a daughter."

"How's that even possible?" Ushio asked in disbelief, turning his head towards me.

"Don't look at me." I said, "I'm surprise to hear all this as much as much as you two are."

Ushio stared at the brown eye girl, "But…you don't look anything like him at all."

"Sorry to disappoint you, ông nội*." Lili grinned mischievously. Wait, did she just speak in another language? "But just because I'm his daughter, doesn't mean I'm actually related to him."

"Eh?"

"You see. Daddy adopted me!" Lili said proudly.

Adopted? Well that certainly explains it, I thought, Though, she's really hyper for a fourteen year old.

"Anyway, you're Yuna, aren't you?" Lili asked me. I only nodded silently in response. The dark hair girl grinned and grabbed my arm firmly, "Alright! Then today, you're my partner!"

"Huh?" I responded in question.

"Hold it! Who lets you decide that?!" Ushio shouted, but Lili ignored him.

"C'mon Yuna. Nhanh lên*! We have to catch that mysterious Phantom!"

I sighed as the younger girl dragged me out of the office, ignoring one of the officer's protests. This is going to be a long, interesting day…

**Author's note: And I'll end here for now. Hehe...I ended up giving one of my OCs a black eye. But I guess this is it for now. We'll possibly learn more about Lili's background later on and why is she's important in the next two chapter. R&R please?**

***ông nội- means 'grandpa' in Vietnamese.  
><strong>

****Nhanh lên- means 'hurry up' in Vietnamese.  
><strong>


End file.
